The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul
by Souldragon12
Summary: Zelly was your normal teen girl, until the day she was sucked into the Twilight Princess world as a bronze and white twin-tailed fox. After returning to normal, she has a journey she must take and memories to find. And along the way, some very familer magical creatures make their return to the lands of Hyrule. WARNING: FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Prolouge

The day was bright and chilly. I was sitting in my backyard, not doing anything special. My name is Zelda Galesten. Now people just call me Zelly. I am about 15, with my mother's sea-green eyes, and my dad's bronze hair which goes down to my butt. As for looks, think Saria, only older and hotter with Malon's hair-style. Anyway, I'm an only child, who lives with her family in countryside of Virgina. My mom's a police officer and my dad researches old myths and the super natrual. And me? Well, after I get home from school, mom and dad are still at work,sometimes, I don't see them for days. So I'm suck at home with nothing to do, except playing Twilight Princess and Pokemon. Sure, I would love to get some family time with my folks, but, let's face it: they'er busy. Sometimes I'd wish I could go to the TP world. But, little did I know that I was about get my wish granted, but not in the way I would have wanted. So this is my story........

Well how was it? Review please! And no flames or smarty pants crap! Until next time, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: You know I already said I own NOTHING!

Chapter 1

It was in the beginning of April, so it was early spring. My sixteenth birthday was in two days and my folks said they'd want to do something special for me, after school. Well, of course I was excited and all I was daydreaming about it. Well, I kinda forgot that I was in 4th period's math class and I was slightly drooling, too. I also didn't notice that my teacher was call me either. " Ms Glasesten!", my teacher( whose name will not be mention due to the fact that the aurther is too lazy to make up one) called.

It took awhile before I snapped back, but when I did, I yelled out stupidly, " X=9!" Everyone in my class busted out laughing. " Well, Ms Galesten! So nice of you to join us", my teacher, said, as sank into my seat out of emberessment. Did I mention that NOBODY in my entire school likes me? Didn't think so. Then to my relief, the bell rang for lunch( Mystery Meat Monday, yuck!). Now I would problobly be know as 'The girl who cried algebra' in the year book, right on top of my repution as the biggest Pokemon and Legend of Zelda geek of all time. Anyway, I sat in my lonely table near the very back of the room.

" Man, the food here is shit", I said, looking at my food with disgust. " Watch your mouth, Zelly", said a female's voice. Great. The girl who spoke was the school head cheerleader( and trust me, this bitch does not bring cheer) and the biggest snob too. Her name is Vicky( and seeing her makes me oh so sicky). She a blond-haired idiot with blue eyes who always would pick with me since kindergarden. '' Hello, Vicky'', I said sighing. Vicky stuck her tounge out at me. Then she said, " I'd heard your birthday is tomarrow." Uh-oh. I knew that little shittard was up to somethin' nasty. Like the Vicky off of_ FaiyOdd Partents**, **_the I-think-my-ass-is-so-cute-so-everyone-in-the-world-must-drop-thier-shit-and-kiss-it cheerleader loved to tuortrue and tharsh everyone who didn't treat her like a princess. " What in the hell do you want?" I asked rudely.

" Why, nothing, Zelly", Vicky said in a honyed voice. I turned red red and said very nastily," You've got three soconds to fuck off, Vicky"


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: WTF!? I said I own NOTHING!

Chapter 3

NOTE: I might switch from first to third so bear with me

Vicky left me alone after I told her that the next time she'd put on her uniform, it would be two sizes too small.

Yeah, I'm bad like that, for a geek, of course. Well, this is the part where I'd get sucked into the TP world.

I just got home from school and not to my surprise, the house was empty. I went upstairs and to my room and turned on my black Ninendo GameCube and started to play Twilight Princess. Now about three hours later,( I had just got to the part where Zant shows up in Lynaynu's spring and used her light to burn Minda and cursed Link as a wolf) I heard phone the ring. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and looked at the caller ID. It was my mom, so I answered the phone.

" Hello?" I asked. " Hi, Zelly, it's your mother," mom said.

" Oh, hi, mom. When are you coming home for my birthday?" I asked.

" Oh, Zelly… you see that's why I called you. Your father called me from his work, and he said he can't come home tonight or tomorrow."

That really hurt, but not as much as what coming to me, next. " Oh, well, maybe -" I started but my mom said ever so sadly,"Oh, Zelda, dear, I can't come home tonight or tomorrow either…. I'm sorry…."

Ouch. That really hurt bad.

"OK."

I hung up the phone with a dull throbbing in my side and left the kitchen. '

Well, this will certainly be a very happy sixteenth birthday….' I thought bitterly as I went back to my room. I opened my bedroom door and flopped down on my bed. Then I'd remembered that my game was still on. Now that my birthday was going to be spent alone, I lost my gaming sprit. So, I got my sorry ass up and turned it off. Then I flopped back down on my bed and went to sleep……..

****

_Zelly was still sleeping when she had a strange dream…._

_She dreamt that she was running in the strange twilight that covered Hyrule like a drape of shadows. But she wasn't herself…. Instead , she was a beautiful white fox with _two tails_. She had bronze markings that covered her tails and legs. She was running to a light that called to her inner beast. _

_" Come to me…." an unearthly voice said._

" _Come to me, Beast of Soul and by reaching me, thou shall meet ye destiny….."_

Whew, that was long… Review please! Flame me and you'll rue it. Until next time, see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Y'know I'm getting tiered of doing this damned disclaimer, so I'll get Link to do it.

Midna: Link's not here, Soul.

Souldragon12: He's not? Oh. That's ok. Can you do it Midna?

Midna: Soul does not own any of us except for Zelly

Chapter 4

_Zelda was still running in the strange twilight._

_She was running to the light that called to her inner beast._

" _Come to me, Beast of Soul……come to your destiny…."_

_Zelly ran toward the light, but it was starting to fade away._

_She was surrounded by darkness. The light was nowhere to be seen, but the unearthly voice still was calling._

"_Find me, Beast of Soul…..find your destiny…."_

_A sickening howl filled the young fox with fear._

" _I can't. I can't find you!" Zelly, howled._

"_You must…. Find me…. Find me……"_

_The voice faded away and Zelly was letf in the darkness. _

_Another sickening howl sliced the still air._

_Zelly was scared and she had nowhere to run._

_Then, something large lunged at the white fox……_

_*******_

I bolted upright. I found that drenched in cold sweat.

I found that I also wasn't in my room or my house anymore. Instead, I was in _Ordona's spring….in Hyrule.._

I looked at my reflection in the water and found that I was wearing a pure white tunic, with three quarter bell sleeves, and bronze combat boots. Slung across my back was a quiver filled with arrows, and a beautiful silver bow. My bronze hair was tied back by a ribbon that matched the color of my tunic. My sea-green eyes now looked as if they were the eyes of a fox who just came into her adulthood.

And my ears were now pointed, like the Hylians.

' How did I get here?' I thought. As if to answer my question, the spring water began to glow liquid gold.

There was a flash of light. When the light faded, I saw a huge goat, whose horns were fused together like a ring.

I knew that this was a Light Sprit. This one was the guarder of Ordon, and her name was Ordona.

" Welcome brave youth," she said in her unearthly voice.

The voice from my dream…..

" How did I get here?" I asked Ordona.

The sprit took her time before saying, " You were brought here because it was your destiny…."

" My …destiny?" I asked.

" Yes, it is your destiny that you were to come here to Hyrule, two days before your sixteenth birthday to save Hyrule from the threat of corruption. It is your destiny to open the Passage of Soul to stop the corruption."

So, how was it this time? Long, right? Well, you see the button? CLICK! Now leave a good review, or I'll send Midna to impale you if you flame. Until next time my friends, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Minda: Hi everyone! I'm here for Souldragon12 today because she's too lazy to the disclaimer, Soul is a sorry bastard owns nothing!

Souldragon12: Hey! Watch it with the bastard!

Chapter 5

I stared at the spirit with my mouth opened.

" Me? I must save Hyrule?" I asked.

"Yes, young one, you must," said Ordona, gently.

My brain was buzzing. Here I was, in Hyrule in Ordona's spring dressed like a hero, and now I had to save it.

Ordona looked as if she was reading my thoughts.

She said, " It must be a huge shock to you, to find out what you are destined to do….."

I nodded my head in agreement.

" I have spent most of my life alone," I said, quietly.

Ordona looked toward the azure sky and said to comfort me, " Most of the time when we think we are alone, we are really not. Why would we feel alone when we are surrounded by the ones we truly care about?"

I looked down at my reflection.

I was silent for a while.

Then, I lifted my head up.

" Do you understand your destiny?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

" Good. Now I shall tell you about what is happening."

The Light Spirit paused for a bit, deep in her thoughts.

Then she said, " Someone is trying to corrupt Hyrule by blotting out the Gaurdian LightSpirits**."**

I thought for a moment. ' Ganon the King of Evil tried this stunt once, but with twilight' I thought. I voiced my thoughts to Ordona, who nodded her head and said,

" Yes, brave youth, he did, but the Hero of Twilight stopped him. But this darkness is different from the twilight that Zant cast. That twilight reduce normal light into a nether world of dusk. But this twilight…….this Nether-light, has not only blotted out normal light, but has corrupted the Light Sprits who dwell there."

" By corrupted, what do you mean?"

" I mean to say that this foul force is turning the pure Sprits of Light into foul creatures of shadow. Three of my breathern have fallen to this Nether-light and have been transformed into unspeakable beasts."

" Is there anyway to save them?" I asked.

" Yes. There is….. The only way to save them is to heal their Light Souls. And there is only one who can heal them and save their Light……"

"Who?" I asked, though I already had a feeling that I knew.

"You," Ordona said, " You are the one who can….. Your name is Zelda. And you have a power that's as old as the Triforce itself…. You are the Soul Fox, Wielder of the Six Elements."

Wow, this is getting good! Well folks you know what to do!

Until next time see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Souldragon12: Midna, are you ok? Linkette didn't spank you that hard. Midna: *rubbing her butt* That because you weren't the one getting her ass kicked!

Soul doesn't own anything, excepted some Adilve.

Souldragon12: I'm not givin' you some pain pills, you'll kill yourself with an overdose!

Chapter 6

I was silent.

Then I said ,"The six Elements?"

" Yes. You are a Beast of Soul. You can use the power of six Elements in your human form and beast form. Each Element will awaken itself inside you. When it does, you must master it before you can use another one. When you have awakened five, you will then be able to use the sixth."

I thought about it. The more I thought, the more I liked.

Then, Ordona said, " The Nerther-light is in the same places as the twilight was. Link and Midna went into this corrupted twilight to get rid of it…… Link was reverted back into his beast form and Midna was confined to her imp form. So, if you set foot into that black forest, you will be transformed into your beast form too."

" Are they still in there?" I asked.

Ordona paused.

Then, " Yes, they are trapped and you must help them. Once you help them they will help you free Faron of his shadow prison.

Here, take this with you."

There was a flash of liquid gold light.

When the light faded, there in my hand was a green leaf-shaped crystal. It was small. But it was very pretty.

I stared at it with wonder.

" Thank you but what is it?"

" It is the thing you need to awaken your first element, it is called the Earth Soul. This will awaken your Earth power.

Now, Zelda, go to the Nether-light and free Faron!" said Ordona. There was a flash of light. When it faded, Ordona was gone and I was alone.

*************

I left Ordona's spring and was on my way to Faron Woods.

I crossed the bridge and went to the entrance of the woods.

I found myself facing a large black wall. It had some weird looking symbols that didn't look like twilight symbols.

Instead, they looked like the Unown symbols from Pokemon. I knew how to read Unown. So the symbols said: 'to enter the dark world ye must state the three forces'

I knew what that ment. So in my most important voice, I said, " Oh gate that block my entery…… The three forces that ye ask to be named are Power, Courage, and Wisdom."

I waited….and waited….. And waited.

Then, I felt like the gate was pulling me in. " OH HOLY MOTHER OF SH-!" I couldn't finish my comment, for I was just pulled into the dark world…….

************

I woke up with a dull throbbing in my head.

" _Oh, my head._" I said.

Well, not really said, it came out as a musical bark.

I stood up and found that I was a beautiful white fox with two long tails. I had bronze twilight runes on my legs and on my tails.

I looked around and saw that I was in Faron Woods.

But it was different, it didn't look like the twilight realm, but it looked normal…… but under the blackest of nights, with no stars or moon. "_Then why am I in my beast form?_"

I thought about it. But couldn't find an answer. So I decided to look for Link and Midna. But, little did I know that something evil was watching me, and planning his attack……….

Well, that's all for now! Please review! Say good bye Midna!

Midna: *rubbing her butt* See you later!


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Souldragon12: Hey, Midna?

Midna: Yeah?

Souldragon12: Have you seen Link? It's his turn to do the damned disclaimer.

Midna: Yeah. I saw him. He's hiding under the tree in his wolf form, with his tail in between his legs.

Souldragon12: That son of a-

Midna: *Covers Soul's mouth* Soul owns nothing so get a life!

Chapter 7

I continued to go though Faron Woods.

I was past the spring and had went though the pitch black tunnel ( thank the goddesses for my night vison).

So, now, I was at the part of the forest where the poison smoke was. "_Oh, damn it!_" I growled, nastily.

" _How in the flippin' hell am I gonna get past this damned smog without Midna's help?_"

I padded back and forth for a while.

Then I sat on my hunches and sighed.

I thought for a while.

Then a green glow enveloped me.

" _What in the-?!_" I barked in surprise.

Then, the glow subsided.

I shook myself down and barked, "_ What was that?_"

" _I'd wish could get across this fog….._"

Then, I heard this weird shaking in the ground below me.

" _What's going on now?!_" I barked.

Then, the twilight runes on my body turned from bronze, to green and they started to glow the same color.

The ground continued to shake.

Then, the ground began to split in half, and from the crack was……I don't believe it! Rising from the chasm was a giant brown and green tree root.

" _What the hell?!_" I said.

The root twisted and turned until it made a huge bridge that started from where I was sitting and ended at the entrance to the forest temple. The ground stopped shaking.

"……_..Did…….. Did I do this? ……..Has the Earth element awaked inside me? It……must have! The earth bended to my will because I wished for a way to get across the fog._"

The runes on my body returned to their normal color.

I crossed the bridge and made my way to the temple.

**********

NOTE: This small part will be told by Midna's point of view then it will switch back to Zelly's.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Faron Woods:_

" Link! Move your furry ass over!" I shouted at the black and gray wolf, who was my friend and partner.

He looked at me with his deep blue eyes, and growled softly, "_ I would if I could, Midna, but this cage that those suped up shadow beasts threw us in is radically small._"

I sighed. Ever since I was chased from my realm by some floating mask, and went with Link into this Nether-light, I have had a hard time. The Light Sprit Faron had been transformed into a shadow beast and everything that Link threw at him don't do a thing. I tried my best to help Link.

But my twilight magic didn't seem to do a thing.

So, here we are the Twilight Princess and her courageous pet wolf stuck together in a tiny cage.

" I'm sorry," I said to Link.

The wolf turned his head and gave me a wet lick on my face.

" Okay! Alright! You forgive me! Ewwww! Wolf slobber!" I said, laughing.

" So, we're stuck. I guess we'll wait for help," I said, though I knew nobody was coming.

**************

_Back at poison fog:_

I had just crossed the bridge that I made.

And now, I was at the other side of the woods.

Then I saw Link and Midna up near the entrance of the forest temple in a cage. I hurried up to them.

I was half way there, when all a sudden, a black monster jumped out at me.

Oooohhhhh, a cliffhanger.

Well, you know what do! See you later!

Midna: Hey! That's my line!


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Nobody's here……….

Chapter 8

" _Holy crap!_" I barked, in fear.

The large shadow stalked murderously toward me. The shadow gave a sickening roar that made me want to give into my foxish instincts which were screaming, ' Run you idiot!'

Instead of running, I jumped onto the black beast,( did I forget to mention that the damned thing was _three times _bigger than me?) and latched onto him with my claws.

The black beast roared in pain, trying in vain to detatch me from him. I held fast as he clawed desperately at me, and I nipped at him trying to find a weak point. I finally bit down onto his neck and he yowled angrily. "_ Gotcha!_"

Then I sank my fangs into his one weak spot, killing my enemy instantly. I landed back on all fours with a dull thud.

" HACK! HACK!_ Gross! That was _not_ pleasant!_" I choked on the foul taste from the creature.

Midna leaned over to Link, her one visible eye watching me suspiciously.

" Link, is that a fox with two tails?" she asked.

Link looked at me curiously.

" _I think so. But what's she doing in a place like this?_"

I padded over to the both of them. I stopped in front of their cage and scratched the back of my ear with my hind leg.

" _Saving your butts, that's what I'm doing here,_" I said, coolly.

Midna looked shocked.

" You……can _see us_?" she questioned.

I tilted my head, nodding.

" _Of course I can see you, I not dumb!_" I growled, lightly.

" _What's your name?_" barked Link.

" _My name is Zelda, but you can call me Zelly,_" I said.

Then my tails began to glow green.

So I swung my tails like a sword and broke the bars of the cage like they were simple sticks.

Link and Midna walked out of the mess and over to me.

" Thanks you really saved us," Midna said, stretching. She hopped onto Link's back quickly.

" _There's no time for thanks you know. Right now I need to know if your going to help me save Faron,_" I said imperiously. Midna narrowed her eye at me.

Link looked puzzled. " _Why would you try to save Faron? " _

" It's not like a lone fox is going to take down a corrupted Light Sprit!" Mindna snapped at him.

I was already halfway back to the poison fog. Boy were they slow!

" _Are you coming or what?_" I growled, gently.

Link turned and looked at Midna. She just shrugged, and grinned crookedlly before they caught up to me.

And so the three of us set off to fight the shadow beasts and save Faron……

Wow, I can't believe how far I've gotten with this thing! Oh and before I forget this whole chapt was recreated by Envoyshadow who really hepled me out. Thanks Enoy!

Well I won't say it!


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: None's here!

Chapter 9

We walked up to the earthly bridge that I created earlier. I crossed over it quickly and looked back anxiously at the pair behind me. Minda stared at the bridge with narrowed eyes, Link sat on his hunches with a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"_ What's wrong?_ " I asked cocking my head to the side.

" Well when we came though here, that bridge wasn't there, so I don't trust it," she muttered.

" _Don't trust it? It's a bridge! This thing is perfectly safe. Your just being scared,_" I growled at her.

Link stood there. He had that shadow of a smile on his wolfish face that clearly said 'I'm enjoying this.'

" Oh fine! If you two want kill yourselves then be my guest!" Midna snapped, crossing her long arms. She drifted from Link's back and floated in the air.

I snorted and padded a little farther away from them.

' Ugh! Now I remember that Midna is the biggest bitch of all time,' I thought, amused.

I looked at Link and barked, "_ Your enjoying this, aren't you?_"

Link flustered a bit and did the anime fall on his face.

" _No I'm not!_" he growled. I stared at him with my sparkling sea-green eyes.

I swished my tails, gracefully,feeling rather sly." _Well, then come on!_" I barked, impatiently.

I padded off the root and out of the thier sight.

Midna yawned and said to Link, " Pushy, isn't she?"

Link rolled his deep blue eyes and said, " _Just like another female that I know……_"

" Eee hee hee! Is that directed toward me, my little wolf?" she asked sarcastically

While those two were talking about my…… disposition,

I decided that this would be a good time to, uh…. Relieve myself. Well, so there I was doing my um, bussiness, when all of a sudden, another shadow beast jumped me. I yelped and leaped from it quickly. I growled in irritation.

" _Aw man! I can't even use the damned bathroom without getting jumped by these stupid beasts!_" I whined.

Before I could even move, the large shadow snatched me up in his huge front claw.

I tried my best to wriggle free, but the thing's grip was too strong. Right now I had two choices, I could die right then and there, or I could howl for help.

I decided it was best to howl.

Link must of heard me, because he and Midna came running as soon as I'd open my mouth.

The black and gray wolf quickly jumped onto the monster's back and sank his fangs into the black beast's neck, killing the thing on the spot.

I dropped on my back.

Link landed on all fours beside me.

" Well, I think you owe _us _now little fox," said Midna smugly with her crooked smile.

I stood up.

" _Thank….. Thank you. I'm sorry for earlier, was I really rude, wasn't I?_" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

Link nodded his head.

" _I'm sure you didn't mean to be. Your just like Midna, pushy and rude,_" he growled gently. Midna swatted at his head, grinning.

" So, I think that if we team up, we could probably take down Faron," said Midna.

" _So you guys will help me?_" I asked.

The pair nodded their heads.

" _Thank you!_" I barked, happily.

And we set off yet again to save Faron.

*************

_Faron Woods:Faron Spring_

_Midna's P.O.V_

I sat on Link's back, watching the white and bronze twin tailed fox with interest. So far as we had gone into the forest to save Faron, Zelly had told us how she came into this Nether-light. She said that the Light Sprit Ordona sent her here to rescue not only her brethren, but us too.

The young fox told us that the Spirit said that sleeping deep within her was a power as old as the Triforce itself.

And that she was the only one who could heal the corrupted Light Spirit and lift this twisted version of the twilight that Zant cast. We were now at the spring of Faron.

Well, I shouldn't say a spring, what I should call this the swamp of Faron. For the water was as dark as the black sky above us.

We looked for the Spirit, but none appeared.

" Where could this thing be?" I asked my two pets.

" _I don't know,_" Zelly barked in her musical voice.

Then the ground below us started to rumble and shake violently.

I grabbed on to Link's back to keep myself from falling off. He began to whine light

Then something was happening to Zelly.

The runes on her slim legs and tails were glowing a radiant green. "_ Something's coming!_" Link growled.

He was right.

The black water, which had been so still that you couldn't even tell it was water, was now wavering as if it was clearing the way for something huge. The water basted and began rained down on us.

I looked over at Zelly. Her face was locked into a savage snarl and she stood in her battle stance,

her pointed ears were tilted back, flat against her head.

Then something else appeared on her.

Upon her head, glowing in the same radiant green, appeared a four point star that had three wind symbols that sprouted out between each point.

The water had now taken on a different shape.

It was now the shape of a huge horned monkey.

This was the Spirit Faron, monster-like.

The Light Sprits were normally the same pure white that Zelly's fur was, with bronze markings that shimmered liquid gold.

But not this thing.

He was black and he had markings that glowed blood red. He looked extemely lethal.

" **WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE ME?!**" he bellowed, claws extendend.

Well you know what to do!


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Souldragon12: Oh my goddesses! That was the best two chapter break I ever took!

Midna: It was the only two chapter break you ever took, Soul.

Link: I'm here to the disclaimer!

Souldragon12: * head grows to impossible size* Where the hell have you been, Grasshopper?! I said it was your turn to do the damned thing since chapter 7, you dirty son of a-!

Midna: * Covers Soul's mouth* Ohhhh, she used your nickname from Majora's Mask! She's really mad!

Link: * Sweatdrops and his body turns white* Soul owns nothing excepted an anger issuse….

Chapter 10

_Midna's P.O.V_

" **WHO DARES TO CHALLNAGE ME?!**" the corrupted spirit, Faron, bellowed.

I looked at the spirit imeriously, still clinging onto Link's back. I wiped the stray hair from my eyes before smriking at it.

" We do!" I said, crossing my arms.

" **AND JUST WHO **_**ARE**_** YOU?!**" the fouled spirit bellowed. Boy, was he loud!

" Link, the Beast of Courage, Zelda, the Beast of Soul, and I, Midna, the Twilight Princess!" I yelled. The spirit lashed his scorpion-like tail dangerously. The monkey spirit now took on the appearnce of an overgrown scorpion.

" **YOU HAVE COME TO CHALLNAGE ME TO THE DEATH?!**" Faron bellowed.

I floated off my wolf's back and plopped down on Zelly's back. The young fox turned her head and looked at me, surprised. I gave her a reassuring grin before glaring haughtily at the spirit.

" Yes. We have come to fight to the death!"

" **SO SHALL IT BE! IF YOU SCUCCEED IN SUCH A DEED, WHAT IS YOUR REQUEST!?**" Faron bellowed.

"_ If we win, Faron, then you must let me heal your Light Soul, and allow me to lift this Nether-light,_" Zelly barked at Faron.

The corrupted Spirit paused, he scrutinizing them with a critical eye. He swished his tail then glanced down at us. He seemed rather confident in himself. Then he said, "**FINE! IF YOU WIN, YOU MAY LIFT THIS NETHER-LIGHT! NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**"

The Spirit disappeared under a cover of darkness, we teleported soon after.

The next thing I knew, Link, Zelly, and, I were in the chamber of Diababa, the first creature Link ever fought to obtain the Fused Shadow. Ahh, memroies. I noted with annoyance that Link was still in his beast form.

' Great! Now are we supposed to fight?!' I thought.

The room still looked like it did, back when Link and I fought the ugly plant.

The water was still that nasty shade of purple, the vegetation got wrost the last time we were here, though. Moss and decayed matter was littered the floor, plus it smelled like Link when he was in wolf form, and his fur got wet. I smelled like wet wolf for three weeks.

I clung onto the pure white fox as she started to snarl was a very scary sound to come from something who's howls and barks sound like the pure notes of an ocarina.

The ground once again started to shake violently.

" Oh-no please don't splash the water," I pleaded.

Of course my complaints were ignored by the corrupted Spirit as he made his entrance by basting the tainted, smelly water all over the damned place. The water rained down on us again. I looked over at Link and said firmly, " When were done with this, I'm going to put both of you in your beast forms and I'm going to give you a bath. No way am I going to travel all over Hyrule with a smelly wolf and a dirty fox!" Link grinned in the only way a wolf could grin.

" _Is that a promise?_" asked Link.

" _This is no time to be cracking jokes, we're in the middle of a battle here!_" Zelly growled, irritated.

The large black Spirit roared a nasty battle-cry that made my teeth chatter. It hovered over the impure water, swishing his scorpin's tail aggressivly.

Then three…..no four shadow beasts appeared....except these beasts were different

These things were about four times bigger than the normal shadow beasts we fought before, and they were four times uglier too.

They wore silver masks that covered their faces, along with metal armor that on thier arms, legs, and chests.

" Hey!" I yelled angrily," Five against three isn't fair!"

" **SILENCE! I HAVE ORDERS FROM MY MASTER TO DO WHAT EVER MEANS NESSISARY IN ORDER TO CAPTURE THE BEAST OF SOUL!**" Faron bellowed.

" _Ha! You wish you could!_" barked Zelly.

Then without warning, Zelly jumped at one of the beasts, aiming for it's neck.

But her attempted was in vain. Before she could come close to her target, another black beast charged at blinding speed and knocked Zelly out of the air like she weighed no more than a feather. The young fox landed on her side with a dull thud, whining painfully.

Ohhhh, another ciffhanger!

Review please! Or I'll send Midna and my Palkia to beat the crap out flammers! See ya later!! Oh yeah, before I forgot, the following chapters were indeft detialed by Enovyshadow * Evony takes a bow* because I can't give a really detailed story like she can. READ HER STORIES! THEY KICK ASS LIKE LINKFANGIRL01 STORIES! READ BOTH STORIES THIER AWESOME AS HELL!!!


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Souldragon12: Midna, where the hell is my Palkia? I need him to kick Link's ass for missing out on the disclaimer!

Midna: I think Link took Palkia to Yoshi's Island again.

Souldragon12: That goddess damned idiot! How many times have I told that mother ****ing asshole not to take my Palkia out without my premisson?!*stomps off huffing and puffing and threatening to execute Link and kick his ass*

Midna:* Sighs* Sorry about that folks Soul's having some Pokemon difficuties at the moment.

Souldragon12: *Down at Red Lobster* You call this a chicken pot pie!? Well I call this a ****in' piece of shit!

Midna: See? As you know Soul owns nothing but the corrupted spirits and the high versions of the shadow beasts.

Chapter 11

_Midna's P.O.V_

I was still on Zelly when she got knocked though the air like rag doll. I cluched her fur tightly as we whirled into the earthly wall behind us. We crashed into the ground painfully. I wasn't harmed because of the fact that Zelly was basically used as my pillow. I crawled off of Zelly's back carefully and took in her appearance. She was on her side whining in pain.

" Zelly, are you alright?" I asked. I glanced at Link, who was busy fending off a shadow beast with some difficulty. My gaze darted back to Zelly when she whimpered gently.

The white fox got back up slowly.

" _Yes, Midna, I'm fine,_" she whined, pitifully.

She took a step and yelped in pain.

I hurried over to her hind leg and probed it gently. She jerked back and yelped once more.

" Oh-no, Zelly your hind leg is hurt, maybe even broken," I said, worriedly.

Link padded over with his goofy grin. He must have defeated one of the shadow beasts. "_ Excuse me, ladies, but what's wrong?_" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I glanced at Link with irritation.

" Link!" I said, socking him in the head, " Zelly can't fight because the idiot fox decided she was going to play hero and got her hind leg hurt! Now we've got three hyped up armored shadow beasts and a pissed Light Spirit out to get us and I don't think an imp and her wolf is going to cut it!"

One of the remaining black beasts charged over and snatched Zelly up in his huge front claw. "_ Hey! Let me go, you overgrown son of a dirty shit-covered bitch!_" Zelly howled nastily.

" _Wow, Zelly sure has a colorful vocabulary, doesn't she?_" mused Link.

I nodded my head in agreement.

Zelda struggled against the thing's grip, but to no avail. The thing was going to choke the life out of her if someone doesn't do something!

" _Okay buddy, you asked for it!_" barked Zelly.

Then she sank her fangs into the beast's front claw and the thing roared in pain and dropped Zelly. Black ooze came from the monster's wound.

Zelly dropped and hit the ground with a dull thud.

I quickly used my third hand( my hair) and gently scooped up the white fox before another beast could grab her then I hopped onto Link's back.

" Now what?" I growled. We dodged another swipe from the dark creatures.

" _I might have a sugguestion,_" Zelly barked.

" Nope, you've already played dumb today, my little fox. No, you'll be quiet and let the Twilight Princess and her pet wolf handle things," I said, feeling confident in myself and Link.

" _Now, do you really consider me your pet?_" barked Link sarcastically. " _Look out!_" barked Zelly in arlarm.

I looked up and saw a large black scorpion tail came crashing down intending to hit us. " OH HOLY MOTHER OF TWILIGHT!!!!" I screamed out of shock. I pulled Link's ear and steered him to the left.

He yelped and we were able to barely dodge the attack.

The corrupted spirit lashed his tail again.

I clapped my heels into Link's side and we moved the other way.

The tail came down again, but this time it got stuck.

I felt something piece together in my brain. Something that was likely to get all three of us killed if it didn't work.

" Link! Run up Faron's tail to get to him!" I said, anxiously, pointing at the poisonous stinger of the corrupted Light Spirit.

" _What?!_" barked both of my pets.

" No questions! Just do it!" I shouted.

Link did what I asked him to and ran up Faron's tail and up to his to his head. He sank his fangs into the strange patterns that decorated Faron's body. I let go of Zelly, who's runes began to glow radiant green. The star marking on her head began to shine brilliantly. Faron roared greartly and thrashed around, his tail lashing out in all directions.

The corrupted spirit began to shake his vigorously, trying to throw us off. Then there was a flash of green light.

*************

_Faron Woods: Faron's Spring _

_Zelly's P.O.V_

When the light faded, Link, Midna, and I were back in the forest. We were back at the spring when I noticed that the forest was back to normal! glanced at my reflection in the water and saw my sea-green eyes, and my long bronze hair. I smiled happily. I was back in my human form! Link and Midna stood beside me. Link in his human form and Midna remained in her small impish form.

" So, that's your human form?" asked Midna, floating up to look me in the eye.

" Yep!" I said, while grinning.

Midna began to smile crookedly. She snatched up my wrist and looked at it intently.

" Well, your wrist seems to be fine now, don't ya think?" she stated

Link was standing there, smiling all the way.

Then the water of the spring began to glow liquid gold and then there was a flash of light.

The Light Spirit, Faron, appeared.

He was back to was back to his holy self. I looked up at him.

" O brave youths," he said, " I must apologize for my vile behavoir and to thank you for healing my Light Soul and saving my forest."

Well, I have to say This was long. Now click that button and leave me a review! Yes, folks once again, Enovyshadow helped me with this chapter because I really suck at battles. But part where Midna says something that will get the three of us killed, yeah, I wrote that part. So ya waited along time for this so let me shut up now.


	12. Chapter 12

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Souldragon12: Palkia! Your back! Mommy missed you!

Link: *Tries to sneak away while Souldragon12 is praising her Palkia*

Souldragon12: I see you, buddy boy! Now get your sorry but over here or I'll set Palkia on you!

Link: Soul owns nothing excepted a big pink surgar- high dragon who cries when he gets a booboo.

Soul: That's it! Sick 'em boy!

Link: *Runs off screaming with Palkia chasing him*

Midna: Oh, show time! *floats in the air and watches Link get mauled by Palkia's Draco Meteor*

Chapter 12

The large monkey floated over the water looking down on us. The golden light emantated from his sacred form brilliantly.

" And who are you, brave one? You were the one who rescued the Twili and Hero. Why is this?" he mused gently.

" I had to, Ordona sent me to find the Hero of Twilight and the honorable Twilight Princess," I said quietly. He was way bigger than I thought.

The spirit nodded his head and floated back over to his spring, a thoughtful expression pasted on his face.

" Yes, it seems natural that you would be able to break the curse. But there is something you should know…." said Faron.

"What's that?" asked Link.

" The legend of the Passage of Soul."

"The what?" asked Midna.

Faron took his time before saying, "The Passage of Soul is a powerful force that has been around since the three goddesses descended upon Hyrule. Zelda, you have used your Earth power have you not?"

I reached into my tunic and got the Earth Soul that Ordona gave to me. The Soul levittated gently in my palm. It glittered and shone with immense light.

" I think so. When I couldn't get across the fog, a big root came up from the earth, it bended to my will because I not only wished for a way, but because I needed it."

Faron nodded his head. I returned the Soul back into my tunic and focused my attenion to the spirit.

" Yes," he said, in his heavenly voice, " That is the reason why you were able to use your Earth power.

But you must know why. Now close your eyes young ones and let yourself mingle with the long past times……."

We closed our eyes like the spirit instructed.

At first nothing happend, but when Faron began to speak once more, a vision of early Hyrule appeared in my mind. To my surprise, the whole field was littered with Pokemon. Fields of beautiful flowers and trees spred across the land. The Pokemon were alive and healthy, enjoying the day. But there two that really caught my attenion.

They were two dragon- like pokemon I knew about: The Eon Pokemon Latias, and her brother Latios.

Latias' eyes were sea-green, just like mine. Faron's voice echoed in my mind, starting to tell a tale.

" Hyrule was once known as a place where the creatures known as the Pokemon lived.

The two red and blue dragons you see down there were blessed by the Goddesses of Hyrule.

The blue one name is Latios and the red one is Latias.

The Goddess of Courage blessed Latias with something called the Soul Force, which gave her the power of the six Elements. Her brother, Latios, was blessed by the Goddess of Power. She gave him a sphere that held his very soul.

This sphere was known as the Soul Dew," Faron paused.

"Everything was peaceful, until the war with the Twili broke out. It was kwon as the War of the Ancients. Many people and Poekmon died during the fierce battles that raged across Hyrule.

Latias, who knew about the on coming battle, took her Soul Force, and fled. Her brother, Latios, didn't know about the battle that was coming and therefore he met a horrible fate…."

I watched as the blue dragon was caught in a crossfire, he was holding his gift. Around him many people were clashing swords and Pokemon attacked.

Latios despreately tried to get away from the large battle, in doing so the Soul Dew in his grasp exploded into thousands of shards.

" Latios' Soul Dew was broken in the crossfire and he should've died then and there but he surrived," Faron said, seriously.

The vision faded and Link, Midna, and I were back at the spring. Excepted I was on my knees and panting too. I looked down at my reflection. Sweat formed on my brow and I was trembling. " I don't get it," said Link, puzzled as to why I was in my current position. " If Latios lived then shouldn't his sister be happy that he did?"

"No," I said, my voice shaking.

Midna and Link looked at me with worried glances.

" What do you mean by 'no'?" Midna asked.

She floated down in front of me. I continued to look down.

Then I said very shakily, " T--the Soul Dew…. It contained Latios' soul. If it was ever destroyed, then the Pokemon it was connected to would also be destroyed… If Latios lived, then it means only one thing……. That Latios has been driven mad by the fact that his soul was destroyed."

Faron nodded once again, gravely.

" Yes, That is correct Zelda. When Latios' soul was the destroyed, he not only went mad, but he was corrupted by evil will. And he set himself to find Latias and get her Soul Force. But she hid herself. When Latios could not find her, he made this statement, ' When the time comes, a female descendent of your line shall inherit your Soul Force, and a male descendent of my line will inherit my power, and when these two met, the doom of Hyrule will begin.'

Zelda, you are Latias' chosen descendent."

Ok! Didn't see that comin' did ya!? Well you know what to do!


	13. Chapter 13

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Souldragon12: Midna, whose turn is it to the disclaimer?

Midna: I think it's my turn. Soul owns nothing but the Soul Force the Hell Beasts( the high shadow beasts) and the corrupted Light Spirits.

Chapter 13

" Is she dead?" I heard a distant voice ask.

"Um, I don't think so-"

I suddenly blocked out all the noises that surrouned me.

I was still on my knees, but didn't really realize it. I was in some sort of daze. First of all, I end up in the Zelda universe and find out that Pokemon are real....or I think their real.

Then I'm told by a large shiny monkey that I'm Latias' descendent. Uh, either I'm hallucinating, or I'm going crazy. I think I'll go with crazy. Finally, I blinked a few times and saw Link and Midna staring at me with strange looks. "Wh-what?!" I asked them. Midna pouted and drifted away from me. "Humph, I was hoping she was dead," Midan yawned. "Huh?" I asked stupidly. Link smiled and shrugged. "She's kidding.... I think."

I turned back to Faron curiously.

" So I'm Latias' descendent? But how?" I questioned.

Faron paused. He was deep in thought.

Then, " It is not my place to tell you. When the time comes, you shall know the truth. But I do have the precious power that was entrusted to Latias."

I stood up and looked the large monkey.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

Instead, a brilliant white light enveloped me. I could barely see Link and Midna thourgh the blinding light.

"Whoa! That's way too bright for me!" exclaimed Midna. She dove into Link's shadow for cover. Link threw his arms over his eyes, also blinded by the brilliant beams of light.

" Wait! What's -!?"I said in shock.

I couldn't finish my statement.

I heard Faron say in a gentle voice, " Do not be afraid, Zelda. Take this power with you. It is yours by right."

Then, all went black around me.

********

_Hyrule Field: Faron Province_

_Midna's P.O.V_

We had just left Faron Woods, heading for Eldin Province. I was in Link's shadow while he and Zelly were riding Epona. Zelda was still out cold, but she come around eventually. We would have to enter the Nether-light and definitntely can't do it with her unconscious. Faron had told us that the Light Spirit, Eldin had also fallen to the Nether-light. And that both Zelly and Link would revert into their beast forms if they went into it. Since Zelly had blacked out, we are currently traveling to Kakariko Village to get to the Nether-light to heal Eldin. But before we can, Zelly must find her Fire Soul, which is somewhere on Death Mountain. Link stopped Epona and I came out of his shadow. " So, how's our fox doing?" I asked, floating over to Zelly, who was resting on the back of Epona. " I'm not sure. But it happened right after that light around her faded. And look at her forehead," said Link. I looked. There, just below her bronze bangs, was the same four point star marking that appeared on her head in her beast form. Zelly's eyes suddenly snapped opened. She tried to get up, but I put my tiny hands on her arm. We both helped her over to a large green tree, and propped her against it. " What…..what happened" Zelly asked, weakly. She put her hand to her forehead. Link had that goofy silly grin on his face.

"Well, look who's up! Have a nice nap?" he asked, smiling.

I socked him with his cap. "You're an idiot," I said, sarcastically.

Zelly tried to stand, but Link pushed her down.

" Uh-uh. Nope, you stay down," he warned.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

" I… dunno… my head….why is it pounding?" she asked. Poor thing was obviously confused.

I quickly explained to her what happened since she went out cold. " Oh, so I've been blessed with the Soul Force. I feel a lot better now so lets go," she announced. She once again tried to stand and we let her. She did seem to be a little better.

"Wait, Zelly are you sure you want to start now? You've been out for a while. I think you should rest," Link said.

But Zelly shook her head. " No, we'll be wasting time. We have to save the Spirit. We should get going."

"Allright then!" I grinned. At least the girl was tough, like me. Pretty and punch!

They mounted Epona and I disappeared into Link's shadow once more. We set off once again, knowing we had our worlds to save.

Well you know what to do! This chapter was redone by Enovy but you've read my story enough to what's mine what is somewhat mine.


	14. Chapter 14

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Soul: Awww, to ****ing hell with this! I'm gettin' me some ice-cream.

Midna: Soul owns nothing. Hey! Get me some rocky-road!

Link: I'll have a strawberry!

Souldragon12: Ok, so that's a rocky-road and a strawberry.

Chapter 14

_Hyrule Field: Eldin Province_

_Midna's P.O.V_

Zelly, Link, and I continued our way to Kakariko Village.

Link and I tried our best to make Zelly rest, but she shook her head and said, "No, we can't wait! Whoever is corrupting the Light Spirits is not going to take a break!"

Well, I have to say Zelly is one stubborn fox.

Anyway, so we continued our way. Soon, we came across a large back wall with the same strange markings, as before.

"Well, we're here!" I said, immediately jumping out Link's shadow. Suddenly Epona reared and nighed in fright. That's weird, Epona is used to me doing that from our past adventure. Link grabbed the reigns so he wouldn't fall, but Zelly wasn't so lucky. She was caught by surprise and fell off the horse and she landed painfully on her head.

" Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Link said, trying hard not to laugh. I angrily slapped him on his cheek, hard. " Ouch. That must hurt too," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Link rubbed his cheek where I'd slapped him and glared at me with equal anger. I smiled slyly.

Zelly rubbed her head, swearing colorfully.

" Damn it," she muttered.

Then she got up, dusting herself off.

Zelly checked her quiver for any broken arrows.

When she found none, I asked her, " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, Midna, I'm fine. Look lets just get into the Nether-light. Okay?" said Zelly, irritably.

Link dismounted his horse and walked up to the large black wall with the strange gold markings. Darkness emanated from the black wall ominously.

Zelly and I followed him.

" I wonder how we are going to get in this time?" I asked, putting a hand on the wall.

" How did you get in last time? Didn't you guys do this before?" Zelly questioned curiously.

" How else? We got a warm welcome by those Hell Beasts," I remarked, glaring at the wall.

"They dragged us in and that's how we ended up in that cage you found us in," said Link, rather bitterly.

" And how did you get in, Zelly?" he asked. Zelly suddenly became interested in fluffing her great bronze mane of hair.

" Well, I know these markings. These markings are Unown. And I know how to read them. It asked me a question so when I answered, I was pulled into the Nether-light," Zelly said, simply.

" Unown?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Zelly nodded.

" Uh-huh. Believe it or not, but Unown is a species of Pokemon. There are many types other than Latias and her brother."

" So, exactly how many species are there, in the world?" I asked.

Zelly scratched her head and said vaguely, " Oh, about 493.…"

"_493?!_"Link and I shouted in shock.

"I don't even want to know why you know that," I grumbled.

" Wow, that's a lot," Link said, scratching his head.

"So, anyways, can you read this?" I questioned.

" Of course," said Zelly.

She went to the wall and squinted at it.

Then she said, " It says: ' to enter the dark world, ye must state the names of the four Light Spirits.' Well, that's easy."

She paused then she said in her most important voice,

" O gate that blocks our path to the dark world, the spirits that ye asked to be named are Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lynayru."

I stifled a laugh when she finished.

"What?" she asked me.

"You sounded silly," I grinned, crookedly. Zelly rolled her sparkling sea-green eyes and mutterd, "Ha ha ha, very funny. At least I'm not the size of a Deku Scrub."

She turned back to wall to sulk.

We waited for awhile.

Then, we were pulled in….

*******

_Hyrule Field: Eldin Province: Kakariko Gourge ( Nether-light)_

_Midna's P.O.V_

I floated above the wolf and the fox who were still out from the transformation. Finally after hours of waiting, Link stood up and shook him self down.

" Well, at least your up," I yawned nonchalantly.

Link snorted.

" _Hello to you too, Midna,_" he barked.

Zelly came to afterwards. She had a dazed look on her face.

So, I plopped down on her back hard enough to catch her attention.

" Well, well, someone's not getting enough sleep!" I said, giggling at the stupid expression on her face.

" C'mon, let's go!" I said, clapping my heels into Zelly's side.

And we set off toward the village.

Okay this is long but worth it! Now you know what to do!Okay, so this was done by both Enovy and me.


	15. Chapter 15

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Souldragon12: Okay! I got the ice cream!

Link: Yeah!

Midna: Hey Soul?

Souldragon12: Yeah?

Midna: Is it just me, or am I seeing four cartoon-like Links

climbing all over your Palkia?

Souldragon12: Oh no! Who let them out?

*Midna and Souldragon12 turn to Link*

Link:……………..Uh, oops?

Chapter 15

_Kakariko Village: Foot of Death Mountain_

_Midna's P.O.V_

Link, Zelly, and I were at the base of Death Mountain and already the heat was starting to becoming an issue.

I'm not completely sure why, but maybe it has something to do with this Nether-light. I was on Zelly's back, and already she and Link were both panting. And we weren't even on Death Mountain yet!

We were searching the village for the residents, but instead, Zelly was once again jumped by the Hell Beasts.

Link recognized the bastard's scent as Barns, the Bomb Shop owner. So, this twisted twilight not only corrupted the Spirits, but the people too. What's next? A Twili-Deku hybrid? Ha! I think not!

Since we can't fight these beasts, we decided that we should search for Zelda's Fire Soul. We quickly eluded the Hell Beasts and headed toward the firey mountain. We had searched near the howling stone but with no possible luck. I was starting to get board, so to ease my boredom, I decided to annoy the white and bronze fox I was riding for excitement.

I yawned loudly and stretched.

"What's taking you two so long?" I asked, rather rudely.

Zelly snorted and growled irritably, "_Why don't you do me a favor and get your lazy black and white ass off my back?_"

Link was just behind us, probably laughing his tail off. Now, I wasn't going to take that. And I certainly wasn't going to have any back-bark from one of my own pets. I needed to show my little ignorant fox just who's boss.

So, I grabbed Zelly's left ear and yanked it, hard.

She gave an earsplitting, high-pitched yelp and tried to throw me off, but I held on tightly to the fur on her neck.

It was just like when I first met Link. Ah, sweet memories.

He'd had tried to throw me off his back in the same manner that Zelly was. Link sat on his hunches and watched Zelly buck like a wild Twili-Elk.

This went on for about another ten minutes before Zelly finally figured out that I wasn't going anywhere.

She collapsed into a heap on the dusty, bone-dry, cracked ground, eyes closed and panting heavily. I was still on her back when she was in this state. I ginned crookedly and laughed with crule sarcasm creeping into my voice, "Hmm… I guess you're not completely stupid after all!"

Link padded over to Zelly.

He put his snout down near her ear growled gently,

"_And so goes the great courageous fox, whom so valintly tried to overthrow the evil war goddess, but fell like the many before her. Alas! She was so young too. Her memory shall ever be held close to my heart_." I stifled a giggle at the nickname Link gave me. Though I'm hardly not evil.

Zelly cracked an eye open.

Then she snarled angrily, " _You're lucky I'm tired, because if I wasn't then you better bet I'd would personally tear out your goddess damn liver and chuck it off the highest damn cliff I could find and watch it fall into the bottomless abyss of Hell._"

Link gave a bark-like laugh.

"_Uh-oh. My Lady, it looks like this one came back for revenge, what shall I do with her?_"

I laughed and drifted into the air.

"Hmm, that depends…oh I know! I'll just give her a bath and see if that calms her down!"

Zelly stood up and shook the dirt from her fur.

Once she was up, I sat back on her.

"Better? Got all of that fire out?" I said, rubbing her side.

"_Just a little. I don't know, maybe I should've rested,_" she whined.

I crossed my arms thought out loud, "You know, I think we're near the Fire Soul."

Link padded away from a gesyer that just began to blow out hot steam and sulfur.

"_What makes you say that?_" Zelda panted.

I took my time before I'd answered.

"Well, I noticed your emotions seem to change depending on the enviroment you're in. You blew up at me just now and you threatened that you would tear Link's intestines out."

"_Uh, Midna, I think she said liver,_" corrected Link.

I rolled my eye and replied, "Liver, intestines, whatever! My point is that Zelly's emotions are a kind of signal to her Elements. So, lets get going."

And we did. None of us spoke for a long while. We climbed higher on our way to the mountain.

Then the twilight runes on Zelly started to shimmer in liquid gold. The Soul Force star on her head began to shine bright red.

"Hey! Zelly, you're glowing! We must have found the Fire Soul!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Link came up with us and he started to dig where we were standing. Zelly joined him so it would be twice as fast.

At first, the whole thing seemed pointless, but soon, Zelly was glowing even brighter then before. "Keep going guys! You're almost there!" I encouraged them.

They dug a little deeper when a bright red light appeared.

We found it!

There was a small pit where Link and Zelly had gouged the earth. And in the pit was a bright red crystal in the shape of an ember. I dismounted Zelly and retrieved the Soul, then I mounted the fox.

Wow, this was long!


	16. Chapter 16

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Souldragon12:……………………

Midna:…………………

Link:……………..

Souldragon12: Damn it! I'm going to the Day-care center and see if my Espeon had their baby.

Midna: Oh, another Eevee Soul? How many will this be?

Souldragon12: Um, I think if this one's a girl then this will be the 12th one.

Link: Soul owns nothing folks *gives a hicup and sways dangerously*

Souldragon12: Link, have you been smoking crack again?

Link: *Sways again and hicups louder* N-hic! Nooo, I have hic! Not! Get off my back woman!

Chapter 16

_Eldin Province: Kakariko Village, Bomb Shop_

_Midna's P.O.V_

Now that we had the Fire Soul, we could finally heal Eldin.

But, we have a slight problem on our hands…

As soon as we came back into the village, the corrupted people rushed over and tried to attack us.

We ran to the nearest building we could find and hid in it.

The building was the Bomb Shop. And since we couldn't use the door, the only way we could get in was to bust the window, like Link did in the normal twilight.

I floated in the air while Link and Zelly were laying on the floor panting heavily with their tounges lolling out.

The Fire Soul was levitating lightly in my black and neon blue hand, glowing slightly in a dim red light.

I landed softly in front of the door and put my ear on it to listen for those armored Hell Beasts which I knew were outside waiting to catch Zelly and cart her off to their master, probably the bastard who chased me from my own realm.

"_I…think I…have never…run…so fast in my entire life,_" Zelly panted. The runes on her tails were shining in the same dim red light as her Fire Soul.

"_I thought foxes could run for miles without getting tired,_" panted Link, grinning wildly.

"_That's a red fox, you Deku Stick, I'm an Artic twin-tailed fox,_" Zelly replied, snorting.

"_That would explain the white fur._"

"Shh! Quiet you two! I can't hear the beasts," I said, rounding on the both of them. I turned back to the iron door put my ear back on it.

Silence.

That was it, I heard nothing.

"I don't hear them, but we can't relax just yet," I said.

Link pulled himself into a sitting position and barked, "_I smell a trap. I think they're still waiting for us to come out so they can catch us._"

I walked over to him and patted his head.

"Well, that's just what I think. Good boy," I said in a devilish tone.

I closed the Fire Soul in my fist and mounted Link.

I saw Zelly trying to get up, but I used my Twilight magic to keep her down.

"_Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!_" she asked, trying to fight it off.

"No, you stay here. If I'm right then those Hell Beasts might be after you," I said reassuringly.

Link turned his head and asked me, "_Are you sure that it's wise to leave her here by herself?_"

I narrowed my eye and replied, "Of course it's wise! I've got a placement spell on her, so she won't be going anywhere.

And, if the Hell Beasts do get in here, the spell will break."

Zelly growled furiously and lashed both of her tails aggressively. Zelly tried her best to get up, but every time she was half-way up, the magic pressed her back down.

The sight of my fox in such distress made me want to lift the spell but I couldn't.

Link turned around and went out the back way. He broke through the back window and we were facing the pile of rubble that was the Bomb Shop's storehouse. Well, used to be. Link and I blew it up trying to find the bugs.

Inside I could hear Zelly's sad howls of loneliness.

But I ignored them with a dull throbbing in my chest.

We climbed down to the village and rushed toward the huge hulking shadows and began the fight.

Okay. I'm done for now! Now leave your review and remember, no flames! *Pulls out a mint green Mastersword and swings it around*


	17. Chapter 17

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: NO ONE'S HERE DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST!

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my crappy story. Special thanks goes out to the following: Enovyshadow, MidnalovesLinktotheendoftime, LinkFangirl01, and that's it. Sorry but I don't give thanks to the rude and snobby. *Hands out brownies to the peeps mentioned above* Anyway, I haven't forgot about you, I went to new york and I just got back. So without farther ado, here's the newest chapter!

This chapter was also done by Enovyshadow and me.

Inuyasha: Why bother telling them if they already know?

Souldragon12: *eyes are hiddin and on fire* Inuyasha, SIT BOY!

Inuyasha:*whining in pain* I think I like it better when Kagome tells me to sit....

Chapter 17

_Eldin Province: Kakariko Village _

_Midna's P.O.V_

I held onto Link's fur as we charged into the eyesight of the Hell Beasts. I knew that these weren't the corrupted people or else Link wouldn't have sank his fangs into the first unlucky bastard that attacked.

I smiled as Link just finished the second one off.

" You know, I think that these metal armored beasts are dumber than the ones we fought," I remarked gleefully. I glanced around to see where the others were.

"_Well what I suppose that's true,_" Link growled. I hopped off Link and walked to the fallen demons.

I looked at the dead bodies of the hulking monsters.

Both of them were oozing that black blood out of their wounds, but didn't disappear. I narrowed my eye and turned fully around to see if more of them were hiding.

Nothing.

'This isn't right,' I thought to myself, becoming a little more cautious.

Link padded over to me and licked my cheek.

"_Is there something wrong, Midna?_" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I floated above him, with a thoughtful expression. My chin rested in my palm.

"Hmm…. This was too easy…" I mumbled.

"_What do you mean?_"

"I mean that there are usually more of these things, not just two….." I said. "Plus the fact that they haven't dissovled into dust yet."

I thought about it and then my thoughts turned to Zelly. We should problably be getting back anyway.

I dropped onto Link's back and clapped my tiny heels into his side, urging him to the Bomb Shop in a great hurry.

********

_Kakariko Village: Bomb Shop_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

I was alone in the Bomb Shop, stuck to the floor by Midna's spell. They said something about a trap set for me and they left me all alone in this musty old shop. Not only that, but the floor was really dirty. And my fur was beginning to itch really badly. Once again I'd tried to get up, but again, the magic pressed me back down. I grolwed viciously.

" _Man, when Midna and Link get back I swear I'll-!_" I began darkly, but I was cut of by strange noises in the room above me.

I suddenly heard a loud crash in the back of the shop.

"_What the hell?_" I barked.

Then I heard a sickening shriek from the room above.

"_Holy flipping goddesses! They're here!_" I growled, trying to get up. I was able to get free, because the spell broke.

I hurried to the door but then I realized something, I couldn't use it.

"_Oh, f*ck!_" I growled angrily.

I heard the shrieks coming closer.

I turned toward the stairs.

"_Well, I'd rather fight the Hell Beasts then sit here and wait for my horribly bloody death,_" I said padding up the steps.

I was right. There they were, five hulking silver armored black Hell Beasts. "_ For once, can I get a damned break?_"

I ran toward the first one nearest to me and jump onto it's back.

It tried to shake me off, but I latched onto him with my claws, and killed it.

Two from the side lept at me with my thier large clawed arms. I dodged lithely and attacked the one that was turned away from me. It flew into a crazed frenzy, trying to throw me off of it. I was thrown into the nearby wall and fell into a heap on the nasty dusty floor. Shaking my dusty fur I ripped at the throat of the Hell Beast, killing it instantly. I turned to the last three defiantly.

"_Who wants a piece of me?! If you want it, then come and get it you stupid coockoos!_" I grolwed ferociously.

They shrieked and lunged at me altogether. I made swif turn to the left and felt one graze side with it's large claw. I skidded to a halt and examined the wound.

Blood started to slowly soak my fur, turning the white fur scarlet. I whined lightly and dodged a few more attacks.

I was able to defeat one more beast before I was jumped by both of the remaining creatures. I nipped and snapped, but I couldn't get to them.

I growled angrily and started tharshing. Suddenly, something crashed into my head and I yelped pianfully.'

Everything slowly faded inot darkness.....

*******

_Eldin Province: Kakariko Village_

_Midna's P.O.V_

"Hurry up Link! I have a bad feeling about this," I said worriedly.

We were half-way to the bomb shop now, but something was terribly wrong. I could feel the heaviness in the air.

"_Midna, what if..._" Link began hesitantly.

"No! There are no 'what ifs'! Zelly is a big girl! She's perfectly fine!" I snapped.

We barged into the broken window and looked around. Zelly wasn't there, but I could see where she was laying when we left. Panic started to rise in the bottom of my stomach.

"Zelly! Where are you?" I cried.

"_Zelly? Hello?_" Link barked out hesitantly.

I could see dusty fox prints leading up to the upper room of the Bomb Shop.

"Up there Link! I swear to the goddesses if she isn't still here..." I mumbled angrily. If she still wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself.

We hurried up the stairs and skidded into the room. My eye widened in shock.

Three Hell Beasts lay dead on the ground, thier black blood staining the wood. I searched the room franticlly for Zelly.

I saw small smears of bright red blood by the wall. Zelly's bright red blood.

She wasn't here!

"Zelly?! Come on, where are you?" I called.

"_Midna, I don't think-_"

"Be quite, Link! She- she must have escaped! She's hiding somewhere, I know it! Let's go, we're gonna search the area!" I growled, kicking my heels into Link's side.

Though deep down, I knew we were too late.


	18. Chapter 18

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: *Souldragon12 walks in with Inuyasha to find that Midna and Link are playing cards*

Midna: Hi Soul, ooh who's your hot friend with the dog ears?*Giggles*

Link: Your deal. And what was that last part?

Inuyasha: What the hell? I'm not her friend, and she's just dog-sitting!

Soul: Oh shut it! Damn I cannot get a break today!

I own nothing so you better read it because I'm pissed right now.

Chapter 18

_Eldin Province: Kakariko Village: Bomb Shop_

_Link's P.O.V_

I rushed thourgh the village searching every nook and cranny for the white and sea-green eyed fox. I was begining to get tiered but Midna didn't seem care. All she _did_ seem to care about was finding Zelly.

Stopped back at the Bomb shop and took a whiff of the ground, trying to at least catch a hint of Zelly's secnt. All I smelled was Hell beast blood. "_Midna, we've searched every nook and cranny for her three times. I don't think she's here..._" I said, panting slightly. Midna was silent. I turned my and looked at her. It wasn't like Midna to be this way. And you want to know what? This is coming from the same little imp who used treat me like a pile of blubin shit. Or maybe I'm going nuts from this damned heat? Anyway, I heard Midna mumble,"This is all my fualt. I shouldn't have left her."

Okay, now I had enough of this woe-ways-me shit out Midna. I too felt bad about the foxnapping of our new and important friend, but hey, I'm the Hero of Twilight for goddesses sakes! Whenever there's a damsle in distress, then I step in and save her! I put on a bust of speed hard enough to startle and joust Midna off my back.

She fell with a plop on the dusty ground. She glared at me angrliy and yanked my ear, hard.

"What the in hell was that for?!" she exclaimed angrily.

I was about to reply with a snappy comment, but I stopped myself when I saw something splatered on the the ground. Red liquid trailed thinly toward the rusty gate that led to the field next to Hyrule Castle.....the place where I did battle with the King of the Geroudos...

"Hello?! Link are you listening to me?" Midna growled loudly.

"_Midna! Look at this! I-I think it's fox blood!_" I exclaimed. I cautiously took a whiff at it. The smell filled my nostils. Yes, just as I thought! It was the same sweet smell that Zelly has. I whipped back to Midna, who had gone very pale.

"W-well?" she asked, nervously.

I wagged my tail furiously. "_It's Zelly's! We've found her trail!_" I barked, happy because we picked up Zelly's scent, but terrified that it was her blood. Midna swallowed quietly and hopped onto my back.

"Come on Link! Let's go! We have to hurry or she'll bleed to death!" said Midna in a desprerate tone.

"_No need to tell me twice!_" I growled lightly. "_Hold on! I'm going to try to get us there as soon as possible!_"

Once I felt Midna's grip in my fur, I broke out into a speedy run, following the trail of blood before us.

'Hold on Zelly! We're on our way,' I thought.

*******

_Destination Unknown_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

I woke with a start, and went to rub my eyes. I opened my eyes in shock when I saw fox paws instead of fingers. But then I calmed down when I remembered that I was in Hyrule and not in bed at my home.

"_Oh great, I must have fallen asleep while Link and Midna ran off,_" I muttered. But then why was my head throbbing? I tried to think clearly, but everything started to spin. I shook my head and the spinning stopped.

Sighing, I glanced around, hoping to see the dusty floor of the bomb shop Midna left me pasted to. Then I remembered something. The Hell Beasts!

I whirled around to see a horribly dirty floor, black iorn bars, and stone walls...wait, this is a cell!

I'm in a dungeon! But where?

"_Those nasty monsters took me to some dungeon!_" I cursed angrily, and tried to sit up.

Searing pain rippled thourgh my right flank and I saw the gash where the Hell Bastard struck me. I lowered myself down to the floor and saw not one, but four shackles attached onto my once white paws. I was starting to get tiried of being the damsle in distress now. Damn how does Princess Zelda stand it?

I started to whine lightly and laid on my paws. I just noticed how hungrey I was too, I don't think I've eaten since I gottten here anyway. Plus on top of a headache, I don't know where the hell I am! 'Link, Midna, wherever you are, I hope you're OK..' I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a metal door open and close. Perking my ears, I got into the defensive stance, not that I could do much anyway.

I heard footsteps and from the darkess, a cloaked figure step into the dim light.

I suddenly gave into my foxish instincts and gave a loud warning growl.

The figure was not swayed by my efforts to meancing. In fact the figure seem to be amused.

"So the Light Spirit Faron was right about you," a female's voice said.

Imeaitly I stopped my growling, and whipred helplessly.

"Your name is my name, beast," the figure said kindly.

I stood up, forgetting my the gash on my leg. It started to weep flowingly, turning my entire right flank crimson. Now I couldn't see the twilight runes becaues of it, and the fur felt heavy and crusted.

"_P-princess Zelda?_" I asked.

Well okay-dokey! It's finished! I'm sorry I haven't updated folks writer's block. Anyway my good buddy EvonyShadow once agian pulled me out of the pit, so to speak. Okay untill next time, see ya later!


	19. Chapter 19

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N: Hello out there! I'm sorry for not getting back to this story in a while so here is my newest chapter. Thanks goes out to everyone who has been kind enough to leave their thoughts. And here's the special thanks: Evonyshadow, MidnalovesLinktotheendoftime, LinkFangirl01, and BottlesCaps8s. You guys rock and you certainly kick some ass!

Disclaimer: Midna: Soul done this over and over so you know the drill!

Chapter 19

_Lynayru Province: Exact destinion unknown_

_Midna's POV_

I held on tight as Link flew across the land, in our desperate pursuit to find Zelly. Link stopped again to check if he still had the fox's scent. I opened my fist to glance at Zelly's Fire Soul, which was starting to glow brightly.

Link once again broke out into a high speed dash.

The Nether-light had already spread here too. There were normal shadow beasts all over the field and Link was trying his best to keep up the fast pace, but he also had to advoid the beasts at all costs. Soon, we came to the field that was just before Hyrule Castle.

We quickly crossed the bridge and headed into town. Heading for the bar.

I watched everything pass by in a swirl of colors, but I haven't noticed anyone wandering around like they usually are. I hoped that they wern't transformed into Hell Beasts like in Kakariko. Sure, in Kakariko one or two people live there, but a full town....

I'm sure I want to linger on the thought.

I refouced my attention back on what was in front of me, and realized that we halted right in front of the door to the bar.

"Link do you think that Zelly is in the castle?" I questioned though I probably knew the answer.

Link nodded his head and wagged his tail a little.

"_Yeah, that's where the scent seems to be leading,_" he panted, with his tongune lolling out slightly.

"Alright then come on!" I urged impatienly.

Link quickly nudged the square crate over to the ledge then crawled though the dark passage way and into the upper part of the bar.

They trapeezed acrossed the ropes that hung from the ceiling and hopped into the sewers that they took when they were searching for the Princess.

'Hm, deja vu much?' thought Midna distractingly as they dashed though the veil water and slimy ledges.

"_Midna, where are the dungeons in Hyrule? I remember busting out of the dungeons with you, but how do we get back?_" Link barked out suddenly.

Midna blinked.

"Uh, well.....shit!" Midna cursed, realizing thier situation.

"_So..._" Link began slowly, a goofy grin speading across his wolfish face.

"So, just keep wandering around and pulling the manicles from the ceiling like before! Geeze! I know there's a tiny brain in there now use it! Damn it Link you can't depend on me forever!" she snapped, feeling helpess, herself.

Link could't help but smile as he did as he was told, jumping off ledges to catch the chains hanging from the ceiling. When he approched a chain hanging next to a gate, instead of the gate opening and water rushing out a little, the whole thing opened and water came rushing out flooding everything in a high speed. Before Link or Midna could do something, they were already swept up by the current.

Midna clung onto Link's back as they rushed though the grimey water. It reminded her of the time when she and Link travled down to Lake Hylia.

She came back to her senses when they were flung into the air and fell into a large pool of muck and water.

Looking around, she noticed that they were in the basement like room that they also used to find the Princess.

"Link, I dunno if this is just me, but I'm having horrible feelings of deja vu," Midna muttered.

"_So now what?_" Link asked, coming to the stone ledge and shaking his fur dry.

Midna thought for a little, then she said, "Well we when I busted you out we came though this way, so maybe...."

Link's deep blue eyes widened as he began to understand.

"_If we go backwards then we can find the cells!_" He barked excitedly.

Midna smiled her crooked smile and patted Link's haed.

"Well, well, I guess that pea-brain of yours _does_ work! Eee hee hee!" she giggled.

Link ignored her comment went toward the cells and hopefully, Zelly.

**********

_Lynayru Province: Hyrule Castle (Underground dungeon)_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

I gawked at the cloked figure, though I didn't notice that my fur was soaked though with blood.

Zelda lifted her hood to show me her face.

Then she smiled and held up a iron key.

"The Hell Beasts brought you here for some reason that is unclear to me right now......" she said as she began to unlock my shackles. She already unlocked two of my front paws and one of my hind paws.

As she went to unlock my right hind paw, I soon became aware of a warm yet sticky wetness, followed by an explosion of pain. Zelda looked at the wound.

"That looks nasty. It seems that those beasts wern't to gentle with you either," she commented. Then she turned her head toward the door to the cell, listening.

Then I heard it too.

It sounded like foot steps, not human foot steps.

A soft growl sounded in my throat.

But then it stopped when I heard a voice, "Zelly is that you?"

That voice I knew all too well of. Link padded into my cell but stoped short when he saw Princess Zelda.

"Midna?" she asked, sounding shellshocked.

Midna yawned vaugely and said, "Who else?"

She looked over at me then her red eye went to my hind leg. Midna flew off Link's back and over to my leg, touching it gently.

It still hurt.

I flinched slightly, and my leg twitched irritably. Midna looked almost sympathetic, but I shook it off.

"You hurt yourself again? My Twili goddesses! This is the thrid time this has happened! First you almost broke your leg, second you fell off Epona and now this! I swear, the next time you hurt yourself I'll put you in a bubble!" she scolded me.

Link had a smile plastered onto his face, while I covered my face with one of my fluffy tails, hiding the fact that I was beginning to blush.

"We we need to fix this up before we go anywhere," she said, obusiously trying to get me on the better. She hovered in the air with a thoughtful expression on her face. Zelda looked at me.

"I can fix this up for you," she offered.

I was shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said.

Then using the Triforce of Wisdom, she healed my wound. I felt relife creep through my dirty blood crusted fur. When she was done, I lifted my back paw gently, it no longer hurt.

Midna smiled slyly. "Well now, since we're here should we try to save Lynayru?" she asked.

I looked at her. Something told me that going there now would mean more trouble.

Link shook his head. "_No, let's just back track to Eldin and Save him.....something tells me that we shouldn't go there, not_ _right now at least_," he said.

"_That's what I think,_" I replied.

Midna mounted him and we set off.

Well that's it till next time see you!


	20. Chapter 20

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N: Hey everyone! Guess who? Souldragon12 that's who! Okays so I been doing other things but now I decide to come back. Beat the shit out of me later for being late ok?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: I'm new at this but here it is! Go to hell.

Soul: Inu you went overboard.

Link: now what?

Midna: The next chapter!

Chapter 20

_Lanayru Province: Midway point between the Bridge of Eldin (Nether-light)_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

Now that Link and Midna had busted me out the dungeon, we were on way to Kakariko Village to try to heal Eldin.

But I now realized that well the fucking province was filled with not only normal Shadow beasts, but the Hell Beasts too.

Link and I had to our best to avoid them lest we want to both in up in Hyrule castle.

My leg was healed but the fur was still crusted with blood, dirt and whoever the hell knows what.

This was starting to get to be a problem, what with Midna looking back on me to check if I was alright.

"Zelly are you ok?' she asked me for the 11th time.

I was right behind Link, flying after him. "_Well, Midna, let's see......first I'm left in a dirty bomb shop, then I'm attacked by five Hell Beasts, then I'm knock the f*ck out, oh and let's not forget this lovely part of this story, I wake up in a dungoen! Honstly, do I _look_ alright to you?" _I growled harshly.

Link stopped and looked at me. He turned his head to look at Midna, whom exchanged a worried glance, then he padded over to me.

"_Zelly she didn't mean any harm it's just that-_"

"_A hero's job isn't that easy? Yeah you think? Seriously how tiny _is_ your brain Link?_"

"_Hey, watch it, and for your info Zelda, my brian is not as tiny as you think,_" Link snorted, grinning stupidly.

Midna shifted slightly on his back.

"I think we need to stop and clean that blood off," Midna said.

"_Midna we-_" I started but the Twilght Princess grabbed me with her thrid hand before I could finsh my protesting.

"Zelly, the blood looks like it's weighing you down. It's either I give you a bath and get rid of it, or the hard way," said Midna.

I looked at Link, who was busy chasing his own tail, then back down at Midna and gulped. "_What's the hard way?_" I dared to ask.

Midna smiled creepily, just as a gleam leaped into her eye. Uh-oh. I'm knew I wasn't going to like this.

Then, she threw, -yes threw- me, right into the a nearby pond of water that was pretty deep. I yelped with surprise as my fur was now drenched with water. Midna floated over to me, looking as innocent as she could, but I could see her laughing. "_What in the f*cking hell was that for?" _I growled. Link padded up beside Midna, then sat on his haunches, tonuge lolling out, and tail wagging happily.

"Hey you asked for it." she said.

I rolled my eyes and hid my face behind one of my fluffy and wet tails as I began to blush. Midna came over and started to scrub off the blood and dirt off my leg. Pretty soon the Twilight runes were seeable again and I felt a lot better too. Still I was dripping wet. I got out of the puddle and and shook my fur dry making sure to spatter Midna with as much water as I could. Then we set off again, ready to take on the Corrupted Eldin.

************

_Meanwhile: in a far off realm_

_Thrid person_

Inside a large castle in the Nether-realm, we find a darken figure only half conceled by the shadows.

From what we could see, we could tell it was a male of 17, wearing black and light purple robes. Three large Hell Beasts wearing blood red armor walked in and stopped before the shaded figure. "We can't lose anymore corrupted Light Spirits. Tell Eldin to capture the fox and kill the imp and the wolf. If he fails then I'll send in my most faithful severnt to get her. You have your orders now go!" he said.

Then the Hell beasts left the place.

_*********_

_Eldin Province: Kakariko Village, Eldin's Spring_

_Minda's P.O.V_

We now stood before Eldin's spring ready for him to appear.

Zelly looked a little nervous about this battle but I knew she was the only one who could save Eldin's Light Soul and get rid of this damn endless black night.

The star marking on her head began to glow bright red, and the water, as if on cue basted once again and rain down on us.

"God damn it, can't they get a diffent entrace or what?" I complained, crossing my arms.

Link grolwed and bared his fangs getting into the attacking stance, while Zelly did the same, her bronze tipped ears tilted flat against her head. Though it looked more out of fear then defensive pose.

I looked as the murky gray water took on a diffent shape. Instead of an owl with over-sized wings, I saw a huge black bat, with the same blood red markings on the face, wings and belly.

This must be Eldin's corrupted form. Wow, whoever was the goddess who the decided what forms the Light Spirits took on when they got corupted must seriously be on some high ass crack.

Anyway, the large black bat made a horrible, ear-sharttering screech that made my blood curl.

**"WHO DARES TO COME TO MY SPRING?!"** he bellowed, loudly. "We dare to!" I shouted up at him.

Eldin bent his face down to us, exmaining all three of us with a one large yellow eye the size of a large dinner platter. I felt his hot, musty breath on my face.

Then he rose back up to his full hight. He chuckled deep in his throat, which reminded me of the sound of thunder.

**"SO, YOU ARE THE ONES WHO HEALED FARON AND YOU WISH TO DO THE SAME TO ME! WELL I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE ON ONE CONDITION!"** he rumbled loudly.

"And what is your condition Eldin?" I asked him supisously. My eye flicked toward Zelly, and then I realized what he may have wanted.

'Crap! He may want Zelly!' I thought.

**"IF YOU LOSE THIS BATTLE, THEN THE WHITE TWIN-TAILED FOX MUST GIVE UP HER FREEDOM AND GO TO MY MASTER!"** he said- or bellowed.

Before I could open my mouth to protest, I heard Zelly bark, "_Fine, but if _you_ were to lose this fight O mighty one, then you must allow me to heal your Light Soul._"

"_Zelly are you sure? if you lose this, Hyrule is done for._" growled Link seriously. I looked at her with saddness and felt sorry for her.

She's only 15 yet she's carrying the fate of Hyrule on her shoulders.

It was the same for Link but he could do it, Zelly, on the other hand had a lot of growing up to do.

She nodded her head, and fixed her starry sea-green eyes on Eldin, with a firy expression in them.

"_I'm well aware of that Link. But I have to. My life is really nothing in the battle to free Hyrule of corruption and sorrow,_" she whined softly.

My mouth dropped. Did she just say something wise? Or is the heat getting to me?

Eldin nodded. **"GOOD! NOW LET'S GO!"**

He disapeared uder a cover of darkenss then we went after. Now was a battle that we would never forget.

Ok, folks we're done with chappie. Looks like the battle is gonna be epic! See ya later! Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N Ok folks you know who you are so let's go!

Disclaimer: *Soul, Midna, Inuyasha, and Link are playing Uno.*

Soul: Oh damn the stupid dis!

Midna: I'm not doing it.

Link: UNO!

Inuyasha: Draw four sucka!

Link: Damn it! Damn you and your draw fours Inuyasha!

Soul: UNO OUT BITCHES!

Minda: Fine, Soul owns nothing!

Chapter 22

_Goron Mines: Fyrus' Chamber (Nether-light)_

_Midna's P.O.V _

We warped into Fyrus' room the second boss Link faced in his adventure. The room was the same only for some reason the floor was covered in rust and not only that but it seemed really really hot in here.

'_What the hell?_' I thought to myself. Though my thinking was put on hold due to the fact that I was suddenly thrown from Link's back. I watched with wonder as he was cloaked in a red light, and when it faded, he was in human form. I looked over at Zelly, she was too.

Link looked at himself. "What the Hell?" he asked. Zelly looked at her hand too and shook her head. I saw a faint glow on the back of her right hand.

Then it faded. I floated up to Link.

"Shit!" cursed Zelly angrily. The glow on her right hand disappeared. But I could have sworn I saw a white marking there.

Me and Link looked at her, both with a questioning look on our faces.

"Zelly, do you know something about this?" Link asked her.

Zelly looked at him then she turned away and took out her bow which I noticed looked a lot like the crescent moon not only that but there was a dragon carved into it.

"Zelly, are you going to answer him?" I asked.

But Zelly ignored me too.

Ok what the hell was this girl's problem? If she didn't say something I swear I was gonna knock two points of her block.

I was about to try asking agin but a sharp screech shatter my eardrums. Zelly knocked an arrow from her quiver and fit it into her bow and drew back on the string.

"Link you might wanna take out your bow too, swords won't work on Eldin." Zelly said, taking her stance.

Link looked at me and then took out his brown Hero's Bow, which compared to Zelly's silver crescent moon shaped bow, looked more like a curved piece of brown crap than a bow.

Link knocked an arrow and aimed it toward the center of the room. There was a loud rumbling, then the entire room shook violently, as if an earthquake had hit. Both Zelly and Link had a hard time holding thier fire during the quake. Then it stopped.

Eldin appeared, bellowing and screeching loudly. The wind from his oversized wings buffeting us wildly.

I hid in Zelly's shadow to aviod the violent wind. Zelly looked up at Eldin, then she released her arrow, aiming it at the red patterns on his lower belly. "Please hit the mark," I heard her mutter.

I watched the arrow soar to it's target and then a loud screech. I looked again and saw Zelly's arrow sticking out of the corrupted spirit's belly. where she aimed it.

"Nice shot, Zelly!" Link comented, releasing his arrow too. His arrow shot stairght towards Eldin's left wing. I wasn't sure if he hit his target or not, but I Eldin scream with pain again.

**"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU WISH TO DEFEAT ME!"** Eldin screeched, nastily. He opened his mouth, and a beam of red hot energy shot out, right towards Zelly.

"Zelly! Get down!" Link yelled, running toward her, and thorwing himself at her, pinning her down. The beam had just hit where she had been about two seconds ago. Link got up, panting a little.

"A-are you OK?" he asked, re-adjusting his cap, which had almost fallen off his head when he launched at Zelly to get her out of harm's way.

She got up to her feet, her long polished bronze hair was now hanging down her back. She found her ribbon and tied it back again.

"Yeah. I'm OK, thanks for the save." she said.

Link smiled. "No problem. Call it even for saving our butts from that cage back in Faron Woods."

I popped up out Zelly's shadow and looked at the both of them. "Exuse me, but may I remind you two, that while your sitting here chatting, there's a huge overgrown, pissed off bird trying to kill us! We need to hurry up and Heal his Light Soul before we wind up dead!" I snapped at them.

Zelly looked at me. Then said, "Midna, that's a bat not a bird! Birds lays eggs and bats are mammals!"

Eldin shot off his beam again, Zelly and Link and I hurried and ducked behind a near-by pillar. It would protect up from the beam for only a short time.

"Birds, bats, mammals, whatever! Just hurry up and shoot that monster so we can get outta here!" I snapped again.

Link sighed and took out another arrow and fit onto his bow. Zelly did the same. Only then did I notice her arrows were a lot diffrent from Link's. Like the fact that hers were longer and more graceful looking.

Even the feathers at the end of the arrow were also very graceful looking. "Ok, so I shot him in lower part of his belly, Link shot him in the wing. But here's what I think. Our arrows arn't really doing anything to him....." Zelly muttered.

I nodded my head. Thinking about how we could heal him. Then the answer came. I took out Zelly's red Fire Soul. It floated gently in my hands.

Zelly's Earth Soul came out of her tunic and floated into her hands. Both of them started glowing very brightly as if they were reacting with eachother.

Link stared at them. "What happening?" he asked. I shook my head slowly.

Then Zelly took her Earth Soul and fit it onto her arrow. I looked at her and the arrow that was equiped with the Earth Soul.

"Zelly, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She didn't answer, she just knocked her arrow and took her stance.

Link and I watched as she aimed at Eldin. "What the hell is she playing at?" Link whispered to me.

"I dunno...I'm not sure what's going thourgh that girl's head sometimes..."I muttered to him.

Then something strange happened. Zelly was glowing a bright green light. She drew back on the string and released it, saying,"Hit the mark!" I couldn't believe my eyes for a second.

The arrow was surrounded by the same green light as Zelly and was speeding toward Eldin at a very high speed. It sped toward Eldin's right eye. There was a loud horrible screech of writhing pain that made me want to pull out my own liver. I looked and my mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. She hit his eye!" I gasped.

Eldin thrashed wildly, screeching and flapping his wings. I saw Zelly run over to the other side. She knocked another arrow and she started glowing again. She released another glowing arrow.

It hit Eldin's one remianing good eye, causeing him to lose his sight completely. He released his beam attack but it hit the far side of the room, no where near Zelly.

She ran back behind the pillar, watching the black bat thrash blindly around the room.

Now the battle was in our hands, because Eldin was blind, it would make the fight a lot easier.

Well, we've come to the end of this battle chappie. If you noticed this is the first time that Zelly's used her bow. And the glowing Arrow? Inu-fans please don't hate me for useing Kagome's saying.

Untill next time, See ya later! Oh and review please!


	22. Chapter 22

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N: Omg How long has it been? Know what? I need to finish this! I'm not having a story that's 50 chappies long!Oh right, guys after this Zelda is no longer a fox. she's part dragon. Don't ask why.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: Why the hell are we in the dis again?

Midna: Cause Soul is just as crazy as they come.....ADHD my ass! The girl's more Bypolar damn it!

Link: Shit I heard it's getting more confusing now since after this dumb chapter two more charaters are coming in!

Soul: *walks in with a Guiled Sword from Majora's Mask* Link are you giving away the next chapter?

Link: *anime sweatdrop* Nooo....I was uhh....INU DID IT! *runs like a moron and falls into the pit fall trap*

Inuyahsa: *sighs* Soul owns nothing....except...uhh...*checks the script* Oh the corrupted forms and other shit like that.

Chapter 22

_Goron Mines: Fyrus' Chamber _

_Boss Battle _

_Zelly's P.O.V_

After I shot my arrow into Eldin's one remianing good eye, I ran back to pillar where Link and Minda hid away from that fucker's beam of death.

Link looked ay me with a frown on his face. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get us all killed?" he asked me, sounding rather ticked off.

I stared at him with confusion but shook it off.

"I dunno, did you have any ideas, wolfy?" I snapped at him.

Ever since this battle started, I've had this strange feeling.

_'Damn it. Something's weird here. It seems that I'm no longer in a dream....and these memories that are coming into my head....are they mine? I'm not sure....but I know this, what ever the hell I am, it isn't all the human.....not any more.' _I thought.

It was true....back when we arrivied in the village for a second time, I've had these weird visions, of Ordon Spring, and a dark version of toon link, why I don't know why, but I'm sure I'll find out.

"Hey! Twili-Realm to Zelly! WAKE THE F*CK UP!" a distant, but very annoyed voiced sounded.

I blinked a cupole of times only to find Link and Minda staring at me with a worried look on thier faces.

"What?! Is there something stuck on my face?! Stop looking at me like that!" I said to them. I took a look at Eldin, who was still blind.

"**WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT SO WE CAN FINISH THIS!**" he bellowed.

I reached for my silver crescent moon-shaped bow.

I couldn't find it.

I looked and Link and was about to open my mouth to ask where my bow was.

Apprently, my expression said it for me, cause Link said rather plainly, "If your wondering where your bow is, it's over there."

He pointed to the far side of the room.

There it was, except, now Eldin was standing over it. I faced-palmed myself.

"Well, that's just wonderful. It'll be fun getting it back!" I muttered, between gritted teeth.

Then I heard something. I'm not sure what it was. Maybe the heat was finally getting to me?

Then I heard it again. It sounded like a tiny crack.

I looked at Link.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

He and Midna looked confused.

"Zelly, what are you talking about? Maybe you're having a heat stroke." Midna mused.

I shook my head. I was positve that I heard a crack.

Eldin screeched loudly, which caused me to cover my ears. For some strange reason they were a whole lot more sensative.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard Eldin shot off his beam again. This time, it hit the piller we were hiding behind.

I looked up, and saw that it had a whole bunch of tiny cracks. Uh-oh.

"Move Link!" I shouted, throwing myself against him and moving him out of the way.

Link looked at me as if I'd had gone crazy....which right now was a slight possibitly.

"Zelly, why'd you-" he was suddenly cut off by a loud crack. The piller was now full of huge cracks and was now tipping over.

I was still in it's range, but I didn't bother to move. Link and Minda watched, wide-eyed as it started to fall on top of me.

"Zelly move out of the way!" Midna called.

But I couldn't move. Even if I wanted to, for some reason my body stoped working.

Then I felt it. Hundreds of pounds of stone smashing into my body. Pain, unbearable pain exploded up and down my back, just as I was pinned to the hard stone ground.

Smoke went flying everywhere. I coughed up a lot of blood. My vision was filled with splashes of red and black dots.

I think I broke some of my ribs. I could hear both Link and Midna screaming my name.

"Zelly! Zelly! Can you hear us?! Are you OK?!" I heard Link call.

I tried moving, but the part of the pillar that fell on me was keeping me in place.

"Y-y-yes. I'm f-f-fine. Don't worry about me! G-go and get Eldin!" I shouted, though it hurt to talk.

My vision was beginning to fade out.

Holy shit, I'm gonna die!

Some of the smoke cleared.

Link was able to spot me and ran over to me.

Eldin screeched in fustration, not being able to see his prey. But i'm pretty sure he could hear us.

Midna popped out of his shadow. She looked at me with the utmost sorrowful expression.

I coughed again, and looked up at the both of them. What the hell were they doing?!

I spit up more blood, then said shakily, "What t-the hell?! Stop s-staring at me l-like a blind c-cucco about t-to be run over b-by a horse and f-fight that overgrown bird already!"

Link looked at Midna again. Then she floated over across the room and brought back my bow.

"Zelly, we can't fight Eldin without you. You're the only one who can heal him and restore Kakariko back to normal." Link said, apprently trying to soothe me.

Midna's thrid hand went out as she used her magic to get the piller off of me.

I was lying on my belly, since the piller smashed into my back.

I still couldn't move, much less pull back a bow string or stand.

Seeing this, Link bent down and helped my up.

He slung my right arm over his shoulder and giuled me to a safe place in the back of the room , away from Eldin's tanturm. He proped me up against the wall.

My pretty white tunic was now dust and dirt covered. Epsecially the back parts.

"Oh my god...it hurts so f*cking much...."I moaned pittifuly. My vision was still filled with black dots.

"Then don't move. How did you know that piller was going fall anyway? I didn't hear it crack." Link asked me.

I glared at him with my bright sea-green eyes. "I dunno. I guess I have better hearing than you dog boy." I snapped. Link frowned. I guess I must've put him off.

"Well, this is just great. Zelly, are you going to hurt yourself in every battle that you fight in?" Midna asked, sounding very stern.

I looked away. How could answer that? Though....my mom was always called me "a danger-prone."

I guess it was true...considering all the injuries I'd gotten since coming here.

I turned back to them. "So, now what? I blinded Eldin...and I can't fight, any bright ideas?"

Midna smiled creepily. Oh dear god....I wasn't going to like this.

"Well, I don't think so. I have an idea. Link do you think you could draw Eldin over towards Zelly?" she asked.

I blinked. What in hell's name was she up to? "Midna, what are you planning?" I asked.

No response. Link had the same confused expression I did. He put his hand up to his chin in thought. Then he nodded.

"Yeah sure. Why?" he asked. I saw Midna's eyes flick toward me.

"Listen Zelly still might be able to pureify Eldin if we can just get him close enough to her. "

I could've sworn that I just saw a excited sparkle leap into Link's deep blue eyes.

Link nodded his head. "OK I'll try to get him over here."

And with that, he ran over to Eldin and shot an arrow from his bow.

It didn't hit him, but the noise had got his attention. Eldin turned his head towards Link and screeched.

"Com'n you big piece of shit! I'm over here!" Link called.

Eldin, squealed loudly again and ran after Link, the thud of his boots on the floor guiding the corrupted thing.

I watched as Link ran over to me and Midna, with Eldin in pursit.

"Come on...just a little closer.."Midna muttered.

Then Link came to a stop, just as Eldin did.

The large black bat was over me now. I could swear my heart just skiped a beat.

Link moved quietly away. Eldin's head was turning this way and that, he was trying to listen out for us.

I kept still, that is untill I let out a loud wheeze. Eldin screeched bent his head down toward my face. I felt his hot breath on my face, and oh man....haven't they heard of mouthwash?

I gulped. I felt my heart pounding in my broken rib cage. And then, the back of my right hand started glowing in a brilliant white light.

I was shocked to see a white looking triforce there. My right arm started to reach up for Eldin's face, like it had a mind of it's own.

Once my hand touched Eldin, he began to thrash wildy. I don't really know what happened next because after a flash of light, I blacked out.....

*********

_Kakakiro Village: Eldin's Spring_

_Link's P.O.V_

After that wierd flash of light, Minda and I found ourselves back in Eldin's spring. I was beginning to wonder where Zelly was untill I looked down into my arms.

There was Zelly, she had fallen unconciuos after the battle.

Didn't blame her, the poor thing had a 50 pound peice of rock smashed into her.

Midna popped out of my shadow and looked at the village. It was back to normal. Zelly had done it! She purified Eldin and saved Kakariko.

Midna shook her head. She placed a hand on Zelly's brow which I noticed no longer had the star marking.

"Did she black out?" she asked, sounding both amused and worried.

I nodded my head and gently placed her into the healing waters of the spring.

Then I noticed on the back of her right hand was a whitsh-looking patch of skin in the shape of the Triforce.

I started to wonder why someone as younge as her possesed such an incredibly amount of power in the first place.

But then, asking that question is like trying to figure out how King Bulbin surrived falling of a bridge a twice.

Then the water started glowing liquid gold as Eldin appeared. He was back to his normal form, an overgrown owl with wings to match.

I stood up and looked at him.

"Oh brave youths....." he said in his deep, heavenly voice.

"I must apologize for my foul acts from before. I was under the spell of the Nerther-World. I thank you for breaking the curse."

I nodded slowly, then spoke up.

"Eldin, it wasn't us who broke your curse." I said.

Eldin looked at me, studying me carefully. Then he said, "I know. It was the girl blessed with her mother's Soul Force."

Midna looked up at Eldin with confusion.

"Her mother's?" she asked.

"Eldin....you don't mean Latias, do you?" I asked, sounding both awed and put off.

The Light Spirit nodded slowly , his wing beats causing a small breeze.

"Yes younge ones. Faron told Zelda only half of the story in order to protect her." Eldin explained.

Me and Midna exchanged a glace. Why would he do that?

"Protect her? From what?" I questioned curiously.

Eldin seemed to take his sweet time. Then, "It was by the request of Zelda's mother. Because her brother Latios was corrupted, Latias couldn't pass into the next world. She instead had to live on. She did this by taking on the form of a human and lived under the protection of Lynayru and Ordona. Even now she still lives on."

My jaw dropped. So Zelly was the daugther of a dragon? Whoa, am I losing it?

"Latias? Is still....?" Midna started to ask but was too shocked to finish.

"Alive? Yes she is....I don't know her whereabouts. But Zelda might be in grave danger now. Listen younge ones and learn who your foe is." Eldin said.

I shifted a little. Then Eldin began to speak,"Nearly 14 years ago, Latias gave birth to Zelda under Lynayru's watchful gaze. Latias knew that her daugther would inherit the Soul Force just as her brother forclaimed many years ago. But Latias couldn't take care of her daugther and tell her about her fate...."

He puased for a little bit. I took this time to ask a question.

"Eldin, if Latias couldn't take care of her, who did?" I asked.

"Ordona looked after Zelda. But it was only for a short time. When Zelda turned 10, we sealed her spirit here in Hyrule for five long years. It was by her mother wishes. Because then when her sixteenth birthday came, she would be considered The Passage of Soul, the Wielder of the Six Elements and the embodiment of Light and Shadow. And not only that but Zelda's dragon side of her would awaken."

I tried to contain all of this but I really couldn't. But the truth was, it made a lot of sense. Midna was probaly thinking the same thing.

I had a feeling this was going to be long ass story.

Holy shit, 2,684 words? Damn it I didn't mean to go that far! Oh well. I hope you'l enjoy this long chapter because I did. Yeah Zelly was sealed away like Ocarina of Time. It was the only way! Oh well, next time I'll be sure to make it equal so we'll learn more about Zelly. See ya Later! Oh and review!


	23. Chapter 23

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N: Hi everyone and welcome back! Okays so you guys finally got your wish for long chappies? Well good. I got really deep into my own story....Oh well let's get to the stupid dis!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: Did Midna and Soul ditch us?

Link: Yep. While their gone we can maybe go look for dates?

Inuyasha: Naw I'm already going with someone.

Link: Lucky bastard. Your Manga says your Married.

Inuyasha: Uhh....yeah. Soul owns nothing, except maybe a few mental problems?

Chapter 23

_Eldin Province: Kakakiro Village, Eldin's Spring_

_Link's P.O.V_

*******

I never thought that Zelly, a quirky little girl, would ever be able to carry the fate of Hyrule on her shoulders at such a young age.

I'm pretty sure Midna thought so too.

But, hey that's just life.

And trust me I should know.

Not the point though. I looked down at the unconious girl with a soft expression.

She only appeared to be sleeping.

Eldin must've saw the soft yet troubled look on my face, for he said gently, "She'll be fine young one. If I remeber correctly, Zelly was always hurting herself, but that didn't stop her."

I retuned my gaze to him, with a small smile on my face. Midna who was floating right beside me, said to Eldin, " Eldin, will you tell us just who Zelly is and what we're dealing with?"

Eldin nodded his head. "Yes. Like I told you before, Latias thought it would be best if none of us told Zelly about the power sleeping within her unless if something important happened. Of course we kept our promise. Ordona has watched Zelly and two of her childhood friends grow up. But even then, the foe you face had started to corrupt Hyrule."

Eldin paused for a moment.

"So just who _is_ our foe?" I dared to ask. Something deep within me told me I wasn't going to like the answer.

And I was right. For Eldin had obtained a look of deep sorrow and sadness.

He looked down at Zelly.

For a long moment, he didn't speak, the only sound heard was the sound of the Spirit's steady wingbeats.

Then he said with sorrow clear in his godly voice, "The one responable for the corruption of Hyrule's Light Spirits....is none other than Zelly's older brother Okotto."

Midna's eyes widen with shock. I felt like someone had impaled me with my own sword.

"M-m-my.....b-brother?" asked a choked voice.

All three of us looked down at Zelly, whose pretty sea-green eyes were opened and filled with tears.

She tried to sit up, but I stopped her from moving to much.

Eldin looked at her. Everyone was silent. Zelly spoke again.

"How long has it been, Eldin-Sama? I...suddenly remember everything......" she said, in between soft sobs.

I could tell something was different about her, like the atmosphere around her had changed completly.

Eldin stared past her, as if looking for something lost in the soft mist that surrounded us.

"Zelly, please understand that it was a difficult poisition. We, as the Light Spirits, didn't want to seal your dragon part or your spiritual powers."

I looked at Zelly and I felt a stab of pity for her. It really must be hard for her right now.

She shook a little and sobbed again. I knelt down beside her, letting her use my body as support.

"Why?" she asked, gently. She drew in a long rattling breath, then looked down.

"Zelly..." Midna said gently.

Then she looked up at him, a glint of anger in her pretty eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Why, Eldin-Sama?!" Zelly shouted, anger, hurt, and sorrow, all clear in her slightly unearthly voice.

Eldin looked at her.

He could tell she was hurt by this.

Then he said in a calm voice, "Zelda, Ordona wanted to tell you....Like the rest of us did. We all wanted to tell you about the source of your powers. But we couldn't. Please try to understand that Latias didn't want you to die at the hands of your wicked brother. She ask this of us because she loved you."

Zelly lowered her gaze.

She turned into my tunic and sobbed loudly.

I sat there and allowed her to. After all, everyone needs a moment to cry or let it out.

Eldin then said to me, "Latias wanted to ask you something Hero."

I looked up at him, ready to accept whatever Latias wanted from me.

"What did she want to know?" I asked, vagly rocking Zelly back and forth.

"Latias wants to know if you would watch over Zelda, in her quest to fulfil her destiny?" Eldin said.

I nodded my head and said, "Of course I will."

Eldin nodded his head then said, "I know you have at least two of the Souls. I have the other four. Please take them and save Lynayru."

Then Eldin began to disappear. As he did, a small rainbow colored light appeared in Midna's hands.

The light took on the shape of a small gray draw string pouch. Midna opened it and four small crystals came floating out.

The first one I noticed was bright yellow and and shaped like a thunderbolt. The one next to that was deep blue and shaped like tear-drop.

The flaoting nearst to Midna was a pretty violet color and shaped like Zelly's bow, a crescent moon.

And the Last was, the prettiest one out of all of them in my opinon.

It was pale pink, and in the shape of a star-like flower.

I would guess that would be the Light Soul.

Midna put the red Fire Soul and the Earth Soul with others as the Souls glowed brightly.

Then they went back into the pouch.

Zelly looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"Shall we get going? Or shall we take you to Ordon and let you rest a while?" I asked her.

She shook her head and tried to stand. But her legs wobbled like an oversized Chu and she wound up on her ass.

"Well, I guess we head back to my house then." I said, stiffling a chuckle, and helping her up.

I pulled her right arm over my shoulder and supported her wieght.

Zelly looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Link, we can't!" Zelly protested.

I sighed deeply. I listened to her protests as I helped her to Epona.

Finally, I gave her a hard wolf stare that made her shut up.

"Zelly, listen. Your in no condition to be travling. I think you broke a few ribs when that piller hit you." I told her.

Midna floated over to us. "Yeah, besides, you need it the time to recover anyway." Midna said.

She had both Zelly's Bow and it's quiver.

Then she hid in my shadow without another word.

I helped Zelly onto Epona , then mounted her myself.

Then we set off for Ordon.

****************

_Meanwhile: Nether-World, Someone's castle._

_Thrid Person_

The Hell Beasts with the blood red armor, returned to thier Master's hideout.

Though it was mearly to give a report, the Hell Beasts knew they were going to get it.

Once again the figure of their master was half consealed in the darkness.

"So....they healed Eldin did they?" he asked them, in a cold voice.

The two Hell Beasts looked betwen eachother, then grunted something.

Their master turned towards them.

"You sicken me, you that? It seems that I'll have to call out my most faithful, servent. Lisat! Get in here!" he called.

From out of the darkness rose a boy of 11 (that looked an awful lot like toon link only with a few diffences, the Tunic was black, the hair white, and the eyes red but the skin was the same as toony's too).

"You called, Master?" he said. He threw a mocking glance at the two Hell Beasts. Trying to piss them off even more.

"It's up to you, now Lisat. The girl is weak from her battle, capture her and extract the Soul Force from her." he said to him.

Lisat smiled smugly. "And after what do you wish for me to do with her once I extract her Soul Force?"

"Do whatever you want with her. She will have no use to me once her the Soul Force is gone."

Lisat bowed saying, "As you wish Lord Okotto."

Then he disappeared into the darkness once more.

******************

_Ordona Province: Ordon Village, Link's House._

_Link's P.O.V_

"Ow! Link stop it! It hurts!" Zelly wailed, slapping my hand away.

We were back at my house and I was busy tending to Zelly's wounds.

She was currently standing in her bra and underwear, while I appiled some some healing cream into the nasty bruise she gotten when the piller smashed into her.

Let me tell you, that sucker of a piller really hit her hard, for the bruise started halfway up her back and ended at the lower chest area.

"Zelly stop struggling, please. Your making it hard for yourself." I warned her. God did she always have to act like a child? She shivered a little.

"There's unfriendly breeze blowing though!" Zelly complained. I could feel a bubble of laughter coming on but I managed to surpress it.

"Well, then, the sooner you stop struggling, the sooner you can put your tunic back on." I said, putting some more of the light green cream into my bare hand.

Zelly held still and I started to rub it on. Once that was over she put her white tunic back on.

"Whew. That's much better," I heard her say.

Midna was over in the corner watching the whole sence.

I bet she was still laughing on the inside about how Zelly nealy cleaved open my skull when I told her she had to remove her tunic, so I could put the cream on.

It still hurt little where she hit me. That girl can shoot a bow and throw a good punch.

"Well now, you feel better?" Midna asked her. She was obviously trying to make Zelly feel better about herself.

I sat on my bed, and watched Zelly poke around my house, not really touching anything but looking.

"Ummm, how shall I put this, no." she said flatly.

Midna and I exchanged a surprised glance then we turned towards Zelly.

"Well are you going to tell us what's bugging you?" I asked, not un-kindly.

"No."

"No? what do you mean 'no?' Zelly come on! Please tell us, we're your friends, you can trust us, you know that." said Midna, putting a hand on Zelly's shoulder.

She sighed and turned around. I could tell she lost deep within her own thoughts and memories.

"I...just don't know anymore.....everything's so different......yet...I feel this lingering feeling of loss. I feel as if I lost someone who was close to me." she said, faintly.

"Can you name them?" I questioned her. I really wanted to get the old Zelly back, you know, the one who would start fight with Midna?

Hey, those fights were funny.

Zelly shook her head.

"No...though, his name it's echos in my head like a half forgotten lullaby. I all I can remeber of him was him shouting my name." she said.

After that Zelly refused to speak anymore about it. I told Zelly she should at least stay indoors, and stay off her feet.

Of course, she didn't want to. But after a couple of threats of Twilight magic from Midna, Zelly finally did what she was asked to.

I had to leave the house for a couple of things we would need on our quest, so Zelly was there by herself.

While I was my erans, I saw Ilia approuche me.

She had a huge smile on her face as she ran over to me.

"Link! Hi!" she said, happily.

I smiled at her and somehow got into a small conversion.

Uhh, no it wasn't small at all, I completely forgot about Zelly being at my house unattended to.

And Zelly is the type of girl you have to keep constant watch over.

It seemed like everytime I lefted her, she got into trouble, like a newborn dragon hatchling, always sticking her nose into something that might bite back.

When I realized this, I almost paniced. Ilia asked me why and I quickly made up a story of leaving my sink running.

I hate lieing to my friends. As I rushed back to the house I heard Midna mutter, "If she's not there, I'm going to pin you to the floor with my magic."

I looked down. "Why do I have to be pinned to the floor?" I demanded.

"Because it was you who lost track of time drooling over that girl friend of yours," was the rude reply.

I igroned that and quickly climbed the ladder. I bust open the door.

And to my un-suprised, not to mention dead wolf butt, Zelly was gone.

Where could Zelly gone? Oh who's knows. Read the next chapter and you'll find out. If yo care to take a guess at where she went, them the prize is a batch of my home made Yoshi's Island Cherry filled Browines.

Review and you two Brownies. See ya Later!


	24. Chapter 24

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N My god, this is the ****ing good parts of the story.......Okay my thank you to all you fanfitcion ppl who this and given me the feedback.

Disclaimer: Soul: *jumps up and down like an idiot on high crack* OMG! OMG! OMG!

Midna: Soul! Calm down, you're scaring cuccos.

InuYasha: What's with her?

Lisat: She's excited cuase she went to Barns and Nobles Bookstore and she found a whole lot of Zelda Manga.

Link: And now she's got one of 'em. Hey Soul which one did you pick out?

Soul: I picked Majora's Mask. Now Lisat get your catoon ass up there and do the ****ing discliamer! What do I pay you for anyway?

Lisat: You don't pay me at all! Souldragon12 owns nothing but me, Zelly and some other shit.

Chapter 24

_Faron Province: Southern Faron Woods_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

I was out walking thourgh Faron Woods, though I wasn't supposed to be.

Link told me to stay of my feet and relax for a while, but I couldn't. I really needed to be alone and ponder my reawakend memories.

I remember a lot of things that have happened when I was younger.

But I can't remember my two best friends names was so annyoing.

Even now, ever since healing Eldin, I feel so different than before, like someone took my hearing and enhacned it.

Not only that, but I could feel and sometimes, see the natrual energies of the world.

I think it's because the lost part of me is finally rewaking itself.

I noticed that today's weather was actully pretty nice, the sun was shining brightly though the trees leaves, and the birds were singing.

I haven't realized how long we in the Neather-World anyway. It's so good be back in the light.

I walked a little further up the path, when all of a sudden my sides starting buring as if someone pour a tank of gas on me and lit it.

I cried out in pain, falling onto my knees clutching my sides. The I realized something, it wasn't my sides that hurt, it was my mid-back and lower chest area.

That's the mark the piller left behind when it squashed me like a bug. Still why the hell was it buring like this?

I'm guessing this was no nomal injury. But the pain was so intese that I could do anything.

Pretty soon the pain sub-sided, and I stood up right. But my legs suddenly shook like jelly.

"Damn it, why is it that my injury not only restricts my movment, but saps my strength as well?" I asked my, sitting down on a soft patch of green grass.

I sighed and layed back. No use in trying to walk right?

Well, it was a nice day, and a breeze was blowing.

But also since I gave Link and Midna the slip, they'll probably come looking for me.

And right now, the last thing I wanted was the Hero of Twilight on my back for leaving.

I sighed and pushed myself up with some difficulty. I guess I was still pretty weak from my lastest injury.

I really need to be alone.

I remembered that there was a small little cove hidden somewhere around here.

It was a place in my reawakened memories, from my past.

A place where I would go to when I wanted to be alone.

In fact, the entrance to it was actully near the patch of grass I was sitting on.

I turned around and found a soild wall. The wall was really nothing worry about.

I remember how to open it. I put my right hand up to the wall, and let my aura flow out.

At first nothing really happened, but then a white outline of the cove's door shimmered into exstince.

Hehe, I guess it remembered me.

Anyways I opened it and stepped inside a medium sized rocky cave filled with bueatiful sparkling waters.

There was a natual pond large enough and deep enough to swim in, with it's own little waterfall.

It reminded me of Zora's domain. But still, I sat on a rock and just listened to the waterfall.

No one but me knew of this place and one knew how to get here. I'm sure that if I wanted to, I could hide out here.

So there I sat, just listening, and pondering my my thoughts.

_******************_

_Meanwhile: Southern Faron Woods _

_Link's P.O.V_

I walked up the Forest path, looking for Zelly, I mean she have gotten that far off right?

But still, running off, when she's still weak from a battle wound.....She's just asking to be attacked by someone.

In my shadow, I could hear Midna muttering about how Zelly wandered off.

Really, I was worried about her too. But Midna was acting like a worried mother.

I continued walking, thourgh the forest. "Zelly! Where are you?" I called out. No answer.

I'm really beginning to wonder why she does this. I understand that a whole new part of her has been revived, and that she confused, but she doesn't have to run off.

I sighed and went up a little further, when I noticed a wierd door in the wall. Strange, now I lived near these woods for most of my life and I never seen that there before.

I stepped inside of it and saw a small cove, and not only that, but Zelly sitting on a nearby rock near a pond in the back.

So _this_ is where she went. I quickly hid behind a rock large rock and crouched down.

Midna popped up out of my shadow, with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Link, what you-" she started to ask, but I covered her mouth with my hand.

I knew I was going to get it, but this was a good chance to learn what was bugging Zelly.

And I don't want to attract her attention. Over the soft rumble of the waterfall, I could hear a soft melody.

It was both sweet and sad, like a lament of loss. Then it hit me. It was Zelly.

She was humming a soft lullaby, much like the one I once howled as wolf in the Sacred Forest Grove.

It seemed as if she was missing someone. She herself that she lost someone dear to her.

I peeked my head around the rock to get a better view.

Midna poked her head around the rock too. I moved my hand away from my mouth and put a finger up to my lips.

I saw Zelly sitting on a rock near the pond. It looked like she was holding something. It looked like a long white stick.

It wasn't a weapon of somekind, but it looked more like a conducter's baton. She held it close to her breast, as if she were embracing a lost love.

I hated to see her like this, all sad, and lonely. She continued to hum the song. Then she stopped aruptly, now suddenly alert.

Me and Midna quickly pulled our heads from out of sight.

"W-who's there?" I heard Zelly call out. I waited till the moment passed.

Once I was sure she sat back down, I came out from my hiding place and aprouched her.

"So _this_ is where you went." I said, causing her to jump. Well that was a bad move.

For as soon as I spoke, Zelly's elbow shot out and hit me in my unmentionables.

I felt my eyes water. Damn it, that girl can hit. Zelly turned around and looked shocked to see me.

"Link?" she asked, sounding both shocked and suspious to see me.

"Nice shot." I commented.

She didn't anything for a while she just stared at me. The item she had earlier was sitting on her lap.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, looking around the cove.

"Long enough. Zelly what's wrong? You seem like your missing someone. Is it one of your friends?" I asked her.

She nodded really slow. I guessed right. "Come on, Zelly, you shouldn't be here. You need to go and rest okay?" I said, holding out my hand.

She sighed. I guess she was thinking it over. Then she took my hand and I helped her up.

"Alright I'll go and rest. But only for a little bit." Zelly said, after a moment.

I smiled. "Alright. Just don't run off like that. It scared the shit out of Minda you know."

Midna popped up out of my shadow, only to take my hat and hit me with it. Damn it what is it with these girls and thier obbsesion to hit me?

Am I that irrestible or am I just stupid?

Anyways we left the little cove and went back to my house. And this time I kept my eyes on Zelly just in case she tried to sneak out again.

Everything went okay I suppose. But when I tried asking Zelly about that item she had, she"accidently" stepped on my foot.

I left her alone about the item after that. But I still couldn't help wondering was why she was dodging all of my qeustions.

Oh well, I'd guess I'd get my answers soon enough. But little did I know that it was going to be sooner than I expected.

Well everyone that's the end of this chapter. Man Zelly like to hurt Link doesn't she? So anyone know what item Zelly had? You get five bucks and a brownie of you geuss right. See you all Later! Oh and Review!


	25. Chapter 25

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N: OMG! It's gonna be a good chappie! Anyone notice that the last one was short? o_o Don't hurt me! I'll make a long chappie! If anyone was wondering what Sama means, it's a japanese term for "Lord" or "lady" I'd got from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Manga. I'll be using more japanese terms ok?

Discliamer: Soul: Lisat go do it.

Lisat: Nononono Please Soul! You made me too cute! I don't wanna!

Random Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU TOON LINK!

Lisat: AHHHHHHHHH*takes a deep breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Soul: you done?

Lisat: yes. The crazy bitch doesn't own anything.

Chapter 25

_Ordona Province: Ordon Village _

_Link's P.O.V_

"Come on Zelly, let's go and pratice." I said, urging the currently half asleep Zelly.

It was morning now and Zelly seemed a little bit stronger, now I just wanted to get her into gear so she doesn't kill herself before filfulling her quest.

If I let her get kidnapped or hurt, not only will Midna chew me out for not keeping watch over but her, but the gods might take thier wrath out on me.

I heard Zelly mutter something. She managed to grab my cap and land a good smack to my face while she was asleep.

"Link, go away." she grunted. She turned over. I swear, dragon or no dragon, this girl is stubborn.

I sighed and got a bucket and went to the sink. "Last chance Zelda-san, get your lazy ass up." I said.

The response I got was a loud dragon-like grunt. I turn on the cold water and filled the bucket up to the brim then brought it over to Zelly.

I felt an evil grin on my face and I dumped it on her, causing her to bolt up right, now very wet, cold, and pissed.

She snatched the bucket out of my hand and slapped me with it.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. She got up off the floor and ringed the bottom of her tunic out.

"What? I had to get you up," I said, rubbing my head. That's twice in one day that I've been hit. A new record.

"And next time you dump water on me, I'll take one of my arrows and shove it so far up your ass, that I'm pretty sure that even the best doctor couldn't remove it." she said, going over to the corner where the Lunar Bow (we recently learned it's name from Zelly who said that Latias used it in her human form) and it's quiver lay.

I grabbed my sword and shield and led the way to the small pratice grounds.

Midna came up out of my shadow, yawning. "Morning. Yikes, Zelly what'd you do now?" she asked when she saw that Zelly was still wet.

"Grasshopper over there decided it would be funny to dump cold water on me." She said knocking an arrow and aimming it...at me.

She released it and I ducked. I felt the arrow graze my head as it periced my cap and kept flying until it buried itself into a tree.

"Well if you had gotten up then I wouldn't have to dump water on you." I said, gettig up to retrive my cap.

Her aim with a bow is above normal, I'm mean I'm pretty sure that she could hit a far-off target with any problems.

It wasn't until late in the morning that we went back to my house.

We were going to head out soon to Lake Hylia to confront Lynaynu. The last corrupted Light Spirit.

I noticed that Zelly seemed to figet a lot lately. Was it because she sensed something or...?

I decided not to ask. I went outside to saddle up Epona and get her ready.

Once that was done, Midna, Zelly, and I set out toward Lake Hylia.

******************

_Faron Province: Hyrule Field_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

I sat in the back of Epona's saddle, as rode out to the last bit of Nether-light. I heard the rthym of Epona's hoofs as she trotted across the plain.

I was facing toward the rear of the saddle, which was how I fell off of the damn horse last time.

But that really didn't bother me. I don't know why, but I had this really bad feeling.....like something was coming.

I tried to get my mind off that. For now I just decided to take to take in the sencery as we rode by.

It was another nice day, the sky was a wonderous forget-me-not blue.

The sunlight was flittling thourgh the trees giving off rich shadows across the ground.

Not only that but everything in my eyes seemed a little brighter.

I think it could be my ablititly to see others arua.

Like sometimes I can see strips of green surrounding Link.

It seemed that everyone arua was differnt colors depending on thier personality.

I looked up in the pretty blue sky, and yawned. A gentle breeze started to play with my polished bronze bangs.

"Not getting sleepy back there, are you?" Link asked me playfuly.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"And so if I am? Might as well go to sleep since Lake Hylia is a long ways off." I muttered, taking out the white item I had earlier.

"Hey Zelly I just remembered something...." said Midna from inside Link's shadow.

I blinked. "Oh? And what would that be?" I asked.

"Didn't Eldin say you were half-dragon or something?" Midna asked.

Of course Eldin-Sama said that, hell even I re-call memories of my childhood where I went dragon.

It's been a while now....and I remember how much joy it was to able to fly....

"Yes...why are you asking me this now?" I asked, her leaning back against Link.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could transform into your dragon form....maybe it'll make things faster...." she said.

Change into....I really wanted too....but the fact was that I was scared to do it. It's been so long since I could be dragon again.

"I guess I can Minda, but I'm scared to do it....it's been way too long......." I said, sighing.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. It must be scary huh?" Link said, adjusting himself in the saddle.

"Yes, but just a little bit......I'll try when I'm ready....." I said.

No one really spoke after that.....I went back to enjoying my surroundings....when suddenly, I felt something in the air.

I'm not sure how to discribe it but...I knew it ment trouble was fast aprouching us.

Just in case of anything, I knocked an arrow from my quiver.

Apprently I was right....for a whole hord of Hell Beasts wearing blood red armor surrounded us.

Link stopped Epona in her tracks. I released my arrow at one of them. My arrow bounced off the armor. Figures.

Link dismounted Epona as drew his sword. I jumped off too but Link told me to stay on.

"Just in case someone else comes." he said.

The hell beasts didn't attack, which was strange. I looked up in the sky and saw......was that what I think it was? I looked up in the sky and saw a huge black charizard! A charizard!

I thought all the Hyrulian Pokemon had been wiped out. Minda came out of my shadow.

"Zelly, what's wrong?" she asked. I mearly pointed upwards.

I watched as the uber black overgrown lizard landed, right in front of the hell beasts.

But it wasn't the Charizard that scared me.....it was who was riding it.

A boy that looked a lot like toon link, shiekah style. (Red eyes, white hair you get my point)

His tunic was black though.....wait I know this guy!

My eyes filed with tears of joy...it was one of my friends!

"L-Lisat? It that you?" I asked him.

The boy smiled at me...it was evil and twisted.....this isn't the Lisat I knew.

"Zelly.....how nice to see you again." he said.

Okay that's all for now folks! Take us home Lisat! Lisat: Fine See you later!


	26. Chapter 26

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N: Yay I'm back and very borded! Anyways good news! This is going to be a long and action-packed chapter so get off right now and get some popcorn! Oh right...Special thanks goes out to a youtube friend of mine A1joryj for helping me with this chappie. HURRY UP AND SEND ME THE NEXT DAMN MINISH CAP EPISODE YOU LAZY BASTARD! (jk)

Disclaimer: Lisat: *walks in an emtpy room* Hello?! Anyone there?

*sees a note on the table*

Lisat: Oh this is from Soul....

Note:_ Gone out. Won't be back til chapter 29 Do the dis or else._

Lisat: That bitch! *sighs* Soul owns nothing.....*goes to watch some TV*

Chapter 26

_Faron Province: Hyrule Field (World of Light)_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

I stared at Lisat with a mixure of feelings. I felt, happy to see him, yet there was something wrong.....very very wrong with him.

Lisat was my best friend, and the dark reflection of me....I _made_ him. (Yes, _Made_ as in _Created_....go figure)

I was only two when it happened though, I woke up one day and there he was.

I realized what was wrong with him....his eyes...they were filled with darkness and hatred.

Link looked at me, then back at Lisat with a confused expression on his face.

"Zelly....you know him?" he asked, getting into the attacking stance.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, this is one of my friends....but.....What are you doing here?!"

Lisat laughed. "That's an easy one, I'm here to capture you by the orders of my master."

I blinked. Me? What the hell would he want with me?

"And...why may I ask?" Midna said, sounding pissed.

Lisat stood there, I dismounted Epona and moved closer to the large Charizard, who growled at me waringly.

I stopped, while Lisat petted it's side.

"I'd be careful if I were you, he hasn't had his lunch yet...." he said in a mocking tone.

"But I thought all the Hyrulian pokemon were wiped out, save for Latias and her brother?" I asked.

Lisat snorted, "That's what they want you to think....My master has powers that you will never understand."

"Then why does your asshole of a master need my Soul Force?!" I demanded, without stopping to think how badly things could go for me.

Lisat's eyes flashed dangerously. Uh-oh, way to go Galestien.....you've pissed off your dark side.

"You don't seem to understand the power you posses. This why my master needs you. So, you have two choices......We can do this the easy way...or we can do it the hard way." he said, snapping his fingers.

At the sound the Red-armored-clad Hell Beasts surrounded both Link and Midna, restaining them and holding a knife to thier necks.

"Well, well, well, this is a sticky situation, now isn't it? Your stuck with giving yourself up, or lossing your friends...." Lisat, laughed.

I didn't know what to do......I was torn between running to protect the Soul Force or giving into Lisat's wishes. I couldn't leave Link and Midna either......

"Well? Hurry up and make your choice, my patince is growing thiner by the second." Lisat snapped.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but then I heard Link say, "Zelly, don't worry about Midna and me, take Epona and get out of here!"

"What?!" I shouted, shocked. Is he losing it or what?

"Just listen to him, Zelly! Don't give up your Soul Force because of us! Now leave!" Midna urged, using her thrid hand to fire off an energy blast at a bunch of Hell Beasts, killing them and leaving a path open for me. I gaped at the path....but maybe they were right....if I can get away then I can come back to save them! I had to!

"How noble of you." Lisat mocked, grinning, but that grin soon dissapeared as soon as he saw me on Epona and taking the path Midna cleared for me.

"You can tell your master that I'd rather burn in hell!" I shouted behind me.

Lisat must've had an angry expression on his face for out of the coner of my eye, I saw him mount charizard.

"You'll regret that!" I heard him call. Behind me, Charizard roared and took off into the air.

I urged Epona to the limts of her stregnth, trying to get away from Lisat and the hord of Hell Beasts. A black and blue ball of flames suddenly flew over my head.

I looked up to see that the overgrown charizard was firing them at me. "YOU LITTLE TWIT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Lisat bellowed, angrily.

I took my hands off the reigns and knocked an arrow and aimed for charzird. I fired it, and to my surprsie, the arrow starting glowing Silver.

It sturck Charizrd in it's left wing tip, making it hard for him to fly himself right. The over-sized lizard gave a pain roar, and dropped a few feet in the air.

I think I might of pissed Lisat off even more.....for the guy appeared right in front of Epona, scaring the dumbass into stopping and throwing me forward off her back.

I landed at least about three feet in front of where Lisat was standing, laying on my right side, my chest was burning and I was to hurt to move.

The landing caused my bow to fly out of my hand, a few feet away from me. Great, just fucking great.......Now I'm both unarmed and defensless.

Lisat picked up the Lunar Bow, and then he bent down to my level. He kept a blank expression. So I didn't know if he was mocking me or if he was just gloating.

He smriked at me. "Hump, I told you that you wouldn't escape me. You didn't listen to me, and now your sitting here, hurt-" he kicked me in my aready hurt chest as if to make a point "-and un-armed, and your at my mercy now."

I glared at him, I wanted to really trasform into my dragon form, but I was to hurt to even stand, so I didn't have the energy to.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you? This isn't the Lisat that I used to k-know....." I said, shaking a little.

"Your right, the Lisat you _used_ to know is gone...." he stated, grinning evilly.

I forced my shaking and pained body to stand. My tuinc, arms, legs and face were dirt and dust covered.

"N-no, that's where your dead wrong. H-he isn't gone, he's trapped somewhere in your twisted mind!" I stammered.

He looked surprised at me for finding the will to stand up. But he grinned at how my body was shaking with pain.

The charizard landed beside him.

"I'm getting really sick of your resistance, Zelly. You've lost, and I've won. It's over, so stop fighting your fate and come with me." Lisat said.

If he thinks I'm going to turn myself over to him just like that, then he had another thing coming.

"What makes you think I'm coming you anyways?" I asked him with a bit of sass.

"Oh I don't_ think_ you're coming with me, I_ know_ you're coming with me. " Lisat grinned, snapping his fingers.

At the sound, the charizard came over and grabbed me in his front claws, preventing me from struggling.

"What the hell?! Let me go, you over-sized douche!" I yelled at it agrily. It grunted and huffed out a plume of smoke.

"I see you still won't give up...I was hoping I wouldn't have to drug you, but seeing as you won't be a good girl and give in, I'm going to have to." he muttered, taking out a small vile and needle.

(Do they even have needles in Huyrule?)

Lisat came over and stuck it in my neck, roughly. Almost instanly I began to feel sleepy, but I wasn't going to give in, damn it! I fought off the sleepiness easily.

About ten mintues passed and my reward for fighting off the drug was seeing Lisat's pissed expression.

"Damn you and your fucking resistance, girl!" He yelled at me.

I snickered at his fustration, which pissed him off even more.

"You think it's funny don't you?! Keep laughing, I had a feeling that knockout drug wouldn't be enough to bring you down so I brought something even stronger..." he said, getting a sinster grin on his face.

He pulled out of his tuinc another vile. This one was filled with a lavender liquid, it also seemed to have an en-toxicating smell to it too. Aww shit. I remember what that is.

"You bastard, that bottle is filled with wolf's bane isn't it?" I questioned him. Wolf's bane just doesn't drive wovles away; it's also used as a strong ass knouckout drug to dragons.

Lisat grinned even wider. "How very clever of you. Yes it's wolf's bane. Like I said earlier, if that drug doesn't send you to bed then this certainly will."

He filled the needle up with the liquid and stuck it in my arm this time. I was still being held by his pet so there was nothing I could do......

It was working fast....because even now....I was starting to feel sleepy. My senses were dulling, and my breathing was slowing down.

Everything slowly faded into darkness..............

_******************_

_Destert Province: Gerudo Destert, Underground Doungeon _

_Zelly's P.O.V_

_Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop._

I woke up to the sound of dripping water.

My head felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on it, then got bored with the bricks and started droping cinderblocks on it.

In other words..I had a bad headache.

I tried moving my arms, but only to find that they were chained up.

I looked around. I was in a dark room, the only source of light was the lone candle sitting a table.

I myself was on the floor.

I couldn't remember much of anything, my head was to busy swimming the clouds for thinking.

"It's about time you woke up....." a male's voice said.

I jumped to attention, and studied my surroundings again.

I found the speaker. There was Lisat, sitting on a stool, with a really bored expression on his face.

Bastard must've been waiting for me to wake up.....

Then I suddenly remembered what happened....Lisat caught me and drugged me with that damned wolf's bane.

No wonder I feel all high, wolf's bane can really fuck with a dragon...

"Your an asshole you know that?" I siad, getting my old attitude back.

Lisat yawned lazily. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Zelly. You're in no position to be insulting me."

I rolled my eyes, "And do you really think I give a shit?"

Lisat yawned again, and stood up.

He came over to me, and bent down so he was at eye level with me.

"It's very hard to believe you of all people would be chosen to wield a power as old as the Triforce itself....." Lisat muttered.

I blinked. I was very confused, by what he ment.

"Your confused as to why I captured you and brought you here arn't you?" he asked me.

I guess my puzzled look must've tipped him off. He gave out a very annoyed sigh.

"What the hell is your problem anyway?" I asked, sounding slightly pissed.

Lisat's bright red eye's flashed. He had a frown on his face.

"My problem?" he asked, mocking me in a cruel tone of voice. "You want to know what my problem is?! It's _you_."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You never stop and think do you? Why, of all people, would I go after _you_ and not that Hero or Twilight Princess? I'll tell you why, Zelly. It's because you are more important than the both of them..." Lisat explianed, harshly.

I did stop and think why he was after me, I knew. He wanted me to give him my Soul Force.

But how in the world that made me more important than both Link and Midna is a mystery to me.

"That's a lie and you know it! My life is nothing next to Link and Midna's! If you think-"

"Ha! You'd like to think that Zelly, but's it's true. Without you, nither Link or Midna would have been able to save both Faron and Eldin. Without you, they wouldn't have been able to even enter the Neather-World. You know that it's the truth, but you, being the carelss little hatchling that you are, would never admit it. So don't you dare even try to tell me that your life is nothing!" Lisat said, coldly.

I glared at him. "So what do you want with me? You can't possibly kill me. We have a bond, but maybe you've fogotten that."

Lisat took out a small dagger. "No, I haven't forgotten that bond. And what I want from you....isn't it obvious? I want you to give me the Soul Force."

I knew it. I felt my heart pounding in my aching chest. "I'm not giving it to you."

Lisat turned to me, he had a sinster smile on his face that told me he wasn't fooling around.

"Heh, I figured you'd say that, but I'll give you another chance.....Give me the Soul Force, or suffer."

I was sweating now. I'm pretty sure Lisat knew I was scared. But I had to be strong! No giving up or giving in.

"I'd rather die and go to hell than give you the Soul Force." I said coldy.

That wiped the smile right off Lisat's face. He scowled at me angrily then took the dagger and plunged it right into my stumach.

I let out a cry pain. The blow knocked the air out of my lungs and left me gasping for air.

"You brought this opon yourself, my dear Zelly." he said, sounding gleeful at my pain.

He took the dagger out. I looked up at him, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So will you give it up or must we keep going?"

"Fuck you." I spat at him.

I was aiming to get him angry and it worked. He stabbed me again, this time in my rib cage.

I cried out again. But I was wasn't going to give up the power my Mother fought so hard to protect.

Somehow I found the will to stand the pain. I felt it burn within me brightly.

* * *

Well, That's the end for now! Review please! To anyone who was wondering about the whole 'Hatchling' comment, it's a dragon term used toward thier kids or someone like Zelly.


	27. Chapter 27

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

A/N: Hey guys. I want you know that I'm no longer writing the stroy, alone that is. Some chapters will be in script form.....my friend a1joryj, Jors for short, will be writing in those scrpted formed parts. Lol. You thought think I'm an idiot for going to outside help. The guy does not have an acount here on FanFiction, so if you wanna talk with him you gotta drop me a PM. Okay? This part is the only thing written by yours truly. Lisat shall stil be doing the Dis *groaning is heard somewhere in the backround* so you'll still have that. -SoulDragon12

* * *

The Legend Of Zelda: Passage of Soul Part 27

Disclaimer: Soul nor I own anything Zelda related, other then Lisat and Zelly herself and blah. You get the idea.

Zelly: Gah!

*Zelly was struck again by Lisat's knife, hurting her again. She was badly briused and stabbed in the stomach a couple times, but she had enough endurance to survive it.*

Zelly: Hah… hah… hah…

Lisat: Still won't cough up the information that I desire, Zelly my dear?

Zelly: I would rather die then tell you what you want…

Lisat: I've been punching and stabbing you for a half an hour. How can you still say no to my demands after all you've been through?

Zelly: I've been through worse, not like you would know.

Lisat: Oh, but I do. Because techniclly, I am apart of you, Zelly my dear.

Zelly: Don't forget that, if you kill me, you die also.

Lisat: That's exactly why I haven't done you in yet.

*Zelly struggled to get out of the chains that were keeping her on the walls, but she was still tired from the Wolfs Bane that Lisat drugged her with.*

Lisat: Fine, if pain wont get me what I desire, I will have to do something far worse.

Zelly: What could be worse then getting stabbed 3 times and punched mercilessly?

Lisat: I've known you for a long time, Zelly. Hell, I basicly AM you. And I know the one thing you hate more then anything.

Zelly: *Gasp!* You wouldn't. Your evil, but I know your not THAT evil to-

Lisat: Oh, but I am. I told you I will go to any means necessary to get the information that I desire, and I will see to it that I get it.

*Lisat walked up to Zelly and pulled off her Combat boots and her green socks, Revealing her bare feet.*

Lisat: This is your last chance, tell me, or suffer dire consequences.

Zelly: *Gulp* N-Never!

Lisat: fine then.

*Lisat started tickling her right sole. Yes, that's the ONE thing that Zelly couldn't stand. In her childhood, she was tickled mercilessly whenever she was fighting with her friends or playing around back when she was a kid.*

Zelly: Hahahahaha! Sta-hahahaha-ap!!! That Tickles!!!

Lisat: Then give me your Soul Force or I'll make it worse.

Zelly: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! N-n-never! HA ha ha!

Lisat: Fine. If that's how you want it. I'm going to enjoy this more then you will.

*Lisat started tickling her left sole also. This made Zelly scream and laugh uncontrollably, her face red and tears of coming from her eyes. After ten minutes, Lisat stopped and Zelly took in some air.*

Lisat: Even your worst weakness wont get you to sing?

Zelly: Hah.. Hah.. Never….

Lisat: Fine then. I have no choice then. Guards! Bring in our 'Secret Force'!

Zelly: ~Secret Force?~

*The door opened and Midna and Link were thrown on the ground, swords to their necks.*

Zelly: *GASP!* LINK! MIDNA!

Lisat: My Patience has grown thin enough. Give me the Soul Force, or they die.

Link: Zelly, don't do it- Gah!

*Link received a smack to the head from the Hell Beast for speaking out of line.*

Zelly: Link!

Lisat: Last chance, or they die. Though....

*Lisat walked up to Midna and put his hand under her chin*

Lisat: Might keep Midna alive...so I can_ 'play'_ with her for a little while.....

Midna: You creep!

Zelly:…Fine. I'll give my Soul Force to you…

*Lisat grew a large grin on his face.*

Lisat: Took you long enough. Give it to me.

*Suddenly the Hell Beasts groaned and they fell down, dead. Then somehow, Zelly was freed from her prison and put next to Link and Midna, who were standing up.*

Lisat: ~Something or someone rather is in here. And I know who it is.~

*A boy appeared, he looked the age of 15. He was wearing a red vest with a large red sword on his back and black sweatpants and blue sneakers.*

???: Its been a long time, Lisat.

Lisat: Yes it has…. Jory.

*Jory showed his face from the shadows. He had Brown hair and brown eyes. He actually looked decently strong.*

Lisat: Charizard, attack the intruder!

*The black charizard roared and jumped right at Jory. Jory closed his eyes and smashed Charizard in the stomach with his arm, sending it flying to the wall, injured.*

Lisat: Heh, well its obvious that I can't beat you. But that little statement will change very very soon.

*Lisat dissapered*

Jory: Show yourself, coward.

Lisat: This dungeon will now collapse on top of you. Under pressure so great, you wont be able to move at all. And then you will all be dead. But if you so happen to live, come and find me. Mwa ha ha ha ha…!

*The dungeon started crumbling.*

Zelly: Jory, I-

Jory: Not now!

*Jory grabbed Zelly's Lunar Bow and her arrows and threw them to her. Jory's right arm grew a red glow and a Portal opened in the wall.*

Jory: Take this, it will lead back to Hyrule Field, I will explain my appearance when we get there! Hurry!

*With no argument, they all jumped into the portal and left the dungeon. The dungeon collapsed and anything in it was destroyed.*

*A portal appeared in the middle of Hyrule Field and they flew out of it and landed on the ground.*

Jory: Heh, well that was a sure close one.

Link: Who are you?

Midna: And why did you help us?

Jory: I Am Jory Dragun, of the Dragun clan. I am a survivor, and I am mean't to avenge my fallen clan by killing the one responcible for the destruction. (Sasuke much?) A former Dragun member, his name is Skull Dragun. Now he is feared across all the lands, and I am the one of the only ones that can stop him.

Midna; What "Others"?

Jory: 2 kinds of people. People from the same clan, and people with hearts of Shadow. Why did I help you? Because…

*Jory walked up to Zelly.*

Jory: She is the same as me. And We have been childhood friends for a long long time. And I always protected her… me and Lisat…

Link: But Lisat-

Jory: Lisat has been turned evil, yes. But… it was not by his own deeds. Someone turned him evil…someone with extreme power and emmense energy… I don't know who, but I want his head.

Zelly: …

Jory: So…what should we do now?

End of chapter.

* * *

Well well, it seems that Jors out did himself. Review please! See you later! Uhg, damn it boy! You using the wronge grammer!-Souldragon12


	28. Chapter 28

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Yeah, I as I said in the note back in chapter 26, I won't be writing till 29 so Jory, Take it away!- SoulDragon12

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul Chapter 28

Zelly: I suggest we get to Kakariko to plan what we should do next. Midna, if you would please?

Midna: Sure.

*Midna opened a portal and teleported them to Kakariko Village.*

*As soon as they got there, Link sat down and grunted.*

Link: Geeze, I'm beat. We were in that dungeon for hours.

Zelly: At least Lisat didn't torture you guys.

Jory: He did what?

Zelly: You didn't see? He stabbed me and punched me, and then he tickled me!

Jory: Yeesh, he really IS apart of you if he knew to do that.

*They all sat down and starting debating of what to do next.*

Link: I think we should continue on to find Lynayru.

Jory: No. Now that Lisat is involved, he could be apart of this Nether business. He knows things that we could use to our advantge. I say we track Lisat down.

Link: Ok, lets take a vote. Who thinks we should go and find Lynayru?

*Only Links hand was up. Obviously, they wanted to find Lisat. Especially Zelly.*

Link: Pfft.

Jory: I already asked around of where anyone else saw Lisat. They say that he was at Zora's Domain.

Zelly: Let's go there then.

Midna: "_Play_" with me? Was Lisat ever THAT perverted before?

Zelly: No, his heart has been corrupted by darkness. And its up to us to set him free from his shadowy imprisonment.

Midna: I guess we should get to Zora's Domain then.

???: Yeah, like I'm gonna let you.

Zelly:Uh.. Link? Was that you?

Link: No, but it sounded like me.

*They got up and looked behind them. The stranger looked like Link, but had gray hair, dark skin, black clothes and red eyes.*

Link: Are you…me?

???: I am the dark version of you, but simply put, yes, I AM you.

Link: This day just got a bit more weird. What do you want?

Dark Link: I came to stop you from trying to find my master. If you want to get him, you have to get through me.

Link: He'll follow us through the portal if we try to leave now. I'll distract him, you guys try to find Lisat.

Zelly: Be careful.

Link: You too.

*Midna started to open a portal*

Dark Link: I don't think so.

*Dark Link ran right past Link and attempted to hit them. Jory made handsigns and shot a fireball from his mouth.*

Dark Link: Gah!

*Dark Link backflipped and landed on the ground. Zelly, Jory, and Midna had departed for Zora's Domain.

Dark Link: Heh, well that's fine by me. I can just kill my own COUNTERPART!

*They both ran at each other with their swords and clashed.*

*Meanwhile, at Zora's Domain.*

Jory: Hello? Anyone here?

???: Ugh…

Zelly: What was that?

*From the shadows, they saw a girl with hylian like clothes walk from the cave and then fall down.*

Jory: Hey!

*Jory ran over to her and picked her up.*

Jory: What happened? Where are all the Zoras?

Girl: I don't know, I was delivering some supplies to the Zoras when I was attacked and slammed against the wall by a boy in black clothes.

Zelly: Lisat…

Girl: he asked me where Snowpeak Mountain was, but I truly didn't know. He got this charizard to hold my arms over my head and he tickled me. Then about 10 minutes later he turned and saw the beast man go up that tunnel to Snowpeak. He threw me into that cave and went up there to follow him. I've been hurting ever since.

Zelly: I know where the cave is. Go back to the castle and take the day off.

*Zelly used her fake hand writing skills to sign a fake excuse note for the supplies girl.*

Zelly: Your payment will be doubled and you get 3 days off as long as you act like nothing happened. Don't tell anyone, leave this to us.

Girl: …ok… Thank you.

*The girl ran off back to Hyrule Castle.*

Zelly: Well, I guess its up Snowpeak Mountain from here.

*_Meanwhile, on Snowpeak Mountain Summit*_

*Lisat was standing on the summit, looking down at Zora's Domain. He got a sly, twisted smile on his face as he saw Zelly and the others enter the cave.*

Lisat: Heh, yes....That's right, hatchling. Come and find me. This time I'll make sure I'll get your Soul Force......MAW HA HA HA! *hack hack* Dammit, I need to stop that.....

_*Back in the Cave*_

Jory: *sneezes* Awww, shit! I hate the f-*sneezes again* cold.

Zelly: *Giggles* Aww, what's the matter, dragon boy? A little cold giving you problems?

Jory: *shivers* Y-you should t-talk! And your a dragon too.....being prejuice to yourself?

*Zelly aimed a punch at Jory's head, but he managed to block it just in time*

Midna: Zelly, there are some things I don't understand.

Zelly: Oh? Like what?

Midna: Well, the fact that Lisat is your best friend. Was that who you were trying to remember before we got ambushed?

Zelly:..Yes. It was. Let me explain. Lisat...is the embodiment of my dark side. In other words, he is me. I created him when I was about two.

*Midna looks a little confused*

Midna: How?

Jory: She doesn't know. She was really high when she made him though.

*Zelly punched Jory's head again, this time leaving a bump on his head*

Zelly: It's little hard to explain, but Lisat and I share a bond. Our lives are tied together so tightly, that if one dies, so the other. We are also able to share thoughts between us.

Jory: Yeah, you never really saw one without the other. We used to tease Zelly a lot back when we were kids.

Zelly: Yeah, I used to beat the shit outta the both of you with a stick.

Jory: *sneezes again, this time a jet of crimson flames shot out* Ahh shuddaup.

Midna: Okay, but how do we save him without killing him?

*They continue to walk up the cave*

Jory: Hmm, are you able to use the Fused Shadows?

Midna: Yes, but I don't see how that would help.

Jory: If we can get you to use the Twili Magic we might be able to remove the curruption from him. But we need something more....something that has value to him.......

*_Snowpeak Summit_*

*Lisat paced back and forth, with a heavy scowl on his face, waiting for Zelly to appear*

Lisat:........She's late.

*He paced a little more, when suddenly, he dropped to his knees, screaming with pain, and cluting his head*

Lisat: *panting* N-no...n-not again! I t-told you I don't want to remember!

The Real Lisat: Well that's too bad. You may have my body, but you can't controle my mind!

*FLASHBACK!*

*Zelly and Lisat were about nine years old_*_

Lisat: Zelly, I want you to have this. *Holds up a white conducter's baton*

Zelly:*gasps* Your Wind Waker? Lisat I couldn't.

*Lisat shook his head and took her hand and placed the Wind Waker in it*

Lisat: It's yours now. Someday, we might be not be together anymore and if something happens to me, then take this and plunge it deep into my heart. Besides, my days of sea-travling are over.

*END FLASHBACK!*

Lisat: *Still panting* She has the key to releasing her loved one! I have to get that Wind Waker from her at all costs!

The Real Lisat: Not a chance Darkness!

Lisat: GAH! N-not another memory!

*FLASHBACK!*

*Zelly was about five years old and being teased by a bunch of kids in Ordon Village, because she was a half dragon. They were throwing stones and sticks at her, when Lisat walked up*

Zelly: *on the ground, protecting her face from the stones being flinged at her* Owowow! Stop it!

Lisat: *gets an angry look on his face* Hey! You leave her alone!

*The kids stop throwing things at Zelly and turned to Lisat*

Kid: Hey look, it's that little emo brat!

Another Kid: Heh, aww look he's come to defend his little dragon pal.

*The leader of the group suddenly grabbed Zelly's long polished bronze hair, making her scream*

Zelly: Ow! Let go!

*Then all of a sudden, Lisat and charged the kid hurting Zelly and slamed him up against a tree, holdling a wooden sword up to his neck*

Lisat: If you wanna pick on someone then pick on me, or would you rather me give you flying lessons?

Group Leader: *gulps* N-no, thanks. We were just leaving anyways.

Lisat: *let's go of him* Good, if I catch any of you near here again, you won't get off so easily. Now get out of my sight!

*They all high-tail it out of there, trailing dust clouds behinde them. Once they were gone, Lisat went over to the crying Zelly. She had cuts on her face and dirt on her tunic*

Lisat: Zelly, they'er gone now. *Helps her up*

Zelly: *hugs Lisat and cries* They pushed me and started throwing things at me.

Lisat: *hugs her back* It's okay, I'm here now.

*END FLASHBACK!*

Lisat: *Still on the snow-covered ground* I...I helped her way back then..........

*Lisat suddenly shook his head and his eyes turned even darker than before*

Lisat: NO! I refuse to go back to the side of light! Go into the corner of my mind and stay there! I WORK FOR THE NETHER-WORLD NOW! *laughs like a manic on high crack*

_*Snowpeak Mountain path*_

Midna: Something of vaule to him?

*They were closing in on the summit, right now, Zelly, Midna and Jory were in the small caveren before the summit*

Jory: *nods* Yes. Your Twili magic won't be enough to keep him from being overshadowed again. What we need to finish the job and keep him from being corupted again is an item that smbolizes love.

Zelly: Something of......Wait a minute!

Jory: What is it? Did you break a nail?

Zelly: No, you overcooked lizard! I have Lisat's item of vaule! *digs in the pouch strapped onto her belt and pulls out a white conducter's baton*

Jory: Is that Lisat's Wind Waker?

Zelly: Yes! I remember he gave this to me before I was sealed away!

*They arrive at the mountain's summit*

Lisat: It's about time you showed up. I was getting tired of waiting.

*Lisat was right in front of them, his black version of the Toon Master Sword was drawn*

*Zelly put the Wind Waker back in her pouch and drew the Lunar Bow and knocked an arrow*

Zelly: Don't make me have to fight you, Lisat! Please! I know my best friend is in there somewhere, and I know he doesn't want to fight me either!

Lisat: *laughs evilly* Awww......How touching, I think I'm going to cry.....HA! Why don't you tell someone who cares?

Jory: It's no use in trying to reason with him, Zelly. Midna, wait for my signal to use the Fused Shadows.

Lisat: Please, your effors are futile. You'll never be able to stop the spread of Nether-light. And Zelly, when I'm done with Dragon Boy here, I'll be sure to get your Soul Force.

*Jory suddenly lanched himself at Lisat only to have the black and gray charizard jump out to stop him*

*Tosses charizard aside like an old rag doll and lunges at Lisat again, with an enraged look in his brown eyes*

Jory: *clashes with Lisat* You fucking bastard! If you dare lay a hand on my girl I'll tear you to shreads!

Lisat: *blocks Jory's attacks while having a twisted smile on his face* Heh, looks like I struck a nevre.

Zelly: *releases her arrow and a flash of silver light*

*But Lisat snapped it before it even could make contact*

Lisat: Your arrows are useless! *cuts at Jory's wing, causing a deep gash*

Jory: GAH!

Lisat: Tch, and here I was expecting a challenge....Your all weak! I break that damn Wind Waker and extract the Soul Force! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!

Zelly: We'll see about that.....we'll see......

* * *

Well that's it for now everone I wrote the parts starting from the Summit sences to the flashbacks and the beginning of the battle of top the mountian but from the beginning to Zelly's stament about Snowpeak Mountian Jors worte that.....


	29. Chapter 29

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Wow...How long has it been? Ready for some action?

Lisat: Just get on with it!

Soul: Fine pushy bastard.

*********************

*_Meanwhile in Kakariko_*

*_Link ducked from a slash by dark link. Link retaliated using a bomb arrow and shot dark link right in the face. They both jumped out of the smoke screen and stared at each other.*_

Link: This guy knows my every move, and dodges it accordingly. Theres no wasted effort in his movements.

Dark Link: Even for my pathetic clone, you still do a good job at annoying me.

Link: Save the small talk for when you die!

*_They both clash again_.*

*********************

*_Meanwhile in Snowpeak_.*

*_Jory shot a fire ball at him while Zelly shot another arrow. Lisat knocked them both away easily_*

Lisat: Is that all you got? I expected more from the twilight princess and the 2 dragonic idiots.

Midna: You do NOT insult them while I'm around here, that's my job!

Lisat: Then do something about it, bitch queen.

Zelly: Oh…you did not want to do that.

Midna: I am a TWILIGHT PRINCESS! NOT A BITCH QUEEN!

*_Midna kept shooting magic balls at lisat. Lisat had a hard time blocking them all but managed_.*

Lisat: Your very strong for a bitch, you know that?!

Midna; RAGH!!!!!

*_Lisat quickly sped behind midna and smacked her in the back of the head with the hilt of his blade, then kicked her back to Jory and Zelly_.*

Jory: Midna! Are you ok?

Midna: Y-yeah, I'm ok.

*_Midna got up as they stared at Lisat_.*

Jory: He's powerful. MUCH more powerful then before. Its not gonna be easy to get near him.

Zelly: ….I have a way.

Jory: What do you plan?

Zelly: The real Lisat is trying to fight away the darkness. I can talk telepathicly with him…maybe I can talk to the real Lisat into taking control of the darkness for at least a second. Then I could shove the Wind Waker into him.

Jory: It seems to be a long shot but…lets do it.

*_Zelly knocked another arrow from her quiver. As she did this, the dragon carved onto the Lunar bow began to glow in silver light, and so did Zelly and the arrow.*_

Zelly: Lisat! I know your in there somewhere!

Lisat: Save it, girl! Your little Lisat-!

*_Lisat stopped noticing the insane amout of arua Zelly was giving off.*_

Zelly: That's what you think!

*_Draws back her arrow. Taking aim at Lisat's arm.*_

Zelly: For my loved one! Hit the mark!

_*She released the Silver glowing arrow. It flew from her bow, at high speed. Lisat tried to dogde it, but it was just too fast. Staying true, the arrow sturck Dark Lisat's arm*_

Lisat: GAH! IT BURNS!

*_ There's a sizzling sound coming his arm.*_

Jory: It's Zelly's pure arua! It's hurting the darkness!

Midna: Now Zelly! Now your chance to shove the Wind Waker into him!

*_Zelly took out the Wind Waker and started to appourche the hurt Lisat. She now standing over him ready to shove the baton into his heart.*_

_*BUT...Lisat suddenly stood up and ripped the Sacred Arrow from his arm. He sturck Zelly four times. Once in the back, three in the chest. Then he kicked her.*_

Lisat: *_panting* _You reckless fools! I told you, the Lisat you once knew is gone! And now, this girl will pay for her mistake!

*_He ran up to Zelly, whom was laying on the snow, bleeding in sevral places. He stopped. He looked down at her and then brought out his sword.*_

Lisat: We no longer have a bond. You and your pathetic loved one are done for!

Jory: Zelly!

Midna: Oh no!

Zelly: Y-y-your wrong.....We still have are bond....If I go I'm taking you with me!

*_tears streaked her bloodied face. Her starry green eyes were blank and glazed looking* _

_*Lisat laughed evilly*_

Lisat: Foolish little hatchling...I'm not Lisat. No I am...A DETIY OF DARKNESS!

*_Lisat started to bring down his sword on Zelly's heart. Then there was a flash of light*_

Jory: ZELLY!

*_The light revealed both Zelly and Lisat. She had shoved the Wind Waker into his heart. He had impaled her in her stomach with his sword.*_

Lisat: W-what?! How did you….

Zelly: You were so focused on killing me… that you didn't focus on me stabbing you… I may have been hurt badly in the process..but…

_*Zelly coughed up a lot of blood, but was still alive.*_

Lisat: AGH….what do you have to gain…for having that weak little brat back…?!  
_  
_Zelly: Everything that I believe is right…  
_  
_Lisat: You…little fucker…! I'll have my god damn revenge! I don't need this stupid body anymore!

_*The darkness came out of Lisat, which looked like a black smog with red eyes. Lisat fell to the ground unconchious. The darkness roared and tried to take over Zelly's body when suddenly….*_

Midna: I have HAD it with you!  
_  
*Midna, in her Fused Shadow Form, grabbed the darkness with all 6 of her hands and crushed it to bits, not a piece of it was left after that.*_

Jory: Zelly!  
_  
*Jory ran over to zelly and removed the blade from her.*_

Jory: Someone get a First Aid Kit! She's hurt bad!  
_  
_Zelly: I'm fine, you overworrying sap.  
_  
*Zelly slowly got up and stood up*_

Jory: Screw you, I get worried about you and you say that?  
_  
_Zelly: When DON'T I attack you with words?  
_  
_Jory: Touche'.  
_  
*Lisat woke too and stood up*_

Lisat: Z-z-….zelly…?  
_  
*For the first time in a while, Zelly was crying, but with tears of joy to see that her best friend was ok.*_

Zelly: Lisat…

*_They both hugged each other. Not letting go of one another.*_

*_Meanwhile in kakariko. Link was on the ground, exhausted. Dark Link was no better, but he could still stand. He held the sword above Link's head, about to stab him_.*

Dark Link: And now alas, THIS is where you die-…. What the…No! NOT YET! I'M TOO CLOSE! AGHH!!!!!

_*Dark Link dissipated into the darkness. Link could only smile.*_

Link: ~Guys…you did it…~

_*Midna, Jory, Zelly, and Lisat returned to Kakario, Jory was surrporting Zelly's body.*_

Link: You guys did it! Where's Lisat? Is he?

Lisat: _*comes out from behind Zelly, looking a scared child*_ I'm right here, Link-Sama.

*******************

Well that's the end for now! Full credit goes to Jory!


	30. Chapter 30

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

I'm ready if you ppl are!

* * *

Chapter 30

Link: So this is the true Lisat?

*_Lisat came out of hiding and stood in the middle of everyone_.*

Lisat: I want to give everyone my deepest of deepest apologies. Threatening to kill you, almost murdering Zelly, hurting my friends…

Link: Lisat, its ok. It wasn't you, it was the darkness controlling you.

Lisat: But it was my body that did the destruction…I should take full responcibility for it.

Jory: Lisat, don't worry. We understand what your saying, but none of this is your fault. The darkness is gone now, gone for good, as long as the wind waker remains within you.

Lisat: Thank you…and I'm sorry for prizoning you all, Link, Midna, and Zelly. And im especially sorry for tickling you Zelly.

Zelly: Heh, it wasn't a big deal. Its ok.

Lisat: I'll tell you all that I know about this Nether business.

*_Everyone sat down as Lisat explained_.*

Lisat: I don't want any interupptions while im speaking. So listen closely.

*_Everyone focused completely on Lisat_.*

Lisat: Nether…is an evil thing. Its like a living being, wanting to consume and take over land after land. Okotto is assisting it in doing so, but Hyrule is a big place. So piece by piece, he was taking over parts of Hyrule and corrupting the Light Spirits. But he didn't expect for you and your friends to be involved, Zelly. So he had to make…arrangments. Watching everywhere you went from the Nether Realm, and planning a strategic counterplan accordingly. Ingenius is what it was… But, in any case, Okotto now has a new member. His name is….Zant.

*_Everyone but Lisat gasped after hearing that cursed name.*_

Lisat: Yes…Zant has returned from the dead.

Midna: But I killed him last time!

Lisat: You did, but Okotto found a way to revive him. It took a while, but he managed to revive him. Making him utterly loyal to his commands so that he wouldn't go traitorus like last time.

Zelly: We have to stop the spread of nether, which means getting to Lyanryu, the final light spirit. And then figuring out how to get to the Nether Realm to stop my brother, and Zant, ursurper king of the Twili.

Lisat: I agree entirely.

Link: We're gonna have to run to Lake Hylia.

Jory: Lisat, since Charizard is gone, I'll fly you instead.

Lisat: Thank you…Jory…everyone…

Zelly: Alright, lets go!

*********

_Nether-World_

_Okotto's hide-out._

*_The remaining Hell Beasts return, to face thier master's wrath*_

Okotto: ....Teh, Little Sister, so you've managed to revive your loved one.....It seems that Lynayru is the only one left who can stop her. If not, then I'll have to deal with her myself.

*_The Red armored Hell Beasts grunted nervously, catching Okotto's attention.*_

Okotto: What are you brainless idiots still doing here?! Get your asses down to Lake Hylia and make sure my sister doesn't heal Lynaynu.

**********

_Lyanayru Province, Nether-World Gateway_

Midna: Is it just me or is this wall a lot bigger than the others?

*_They were all at the large black wall, with the golden Unown Code runes*_

Lisat:It's not you Midna, the wall is bigger. This is the last light spirit.

Jory: And it's in Unown. Zelly can you read it?

Zelly:.............

_*Everyone looks at her, confused.*_

Link: Zelly is there someth-

Zelly: This isn't the gate.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Jory: Not the gate? How?

*_Zelly shakes her head*_

Zelly: This gate.....it's a trap. I'm not sure how I know this.....

Jory: A trap, eh?

Lisat: Or this could really be the last Light Spirit.

Link: Lets take this in a logical way then.

Midna: What did you have in mind?

Link: A rouge. We'll send one of us in there, and then we'll follow right behind if something goes wrong.

Jory: But how will we communicate through the wall?

Lisat: …I'll go.

Link: Why?

Lisat: Zelly and I can talk to each other with our minds, telepaticly. Plus, since I'm so used to the Nether World, I wont turn into an animal when I walk in there. So I can use Human Language.

Zelly:…Just be careful Lisat.

Lisat: I will.

*_Lisat gulped and walked through the wall. It was just as he said, it was actually Lake Hylia, but in a demented Nether form. As soon as Lisat took one step, a cage fell on him and 3 Hell Beasts came out. These 3_ _had_ _special_ _helmets on, so they must have been a higher rank of a Hell Beast_.*

Lisat: ~Guys, it was a trap! The Hell Beasts caught me in a cage!~

Zelly: He's in trouble, lets go!

*_Zelly quickly approuched the wall. But it wouldn't open for her as it had with Lisat.*_

Zelly: Son of a bitch! It won't open!

Link: Why wont it open?!

Zelly: I don't know! This wall is different for some reason!

Jory: There must be another way of opening it. Lets bust it open with brute force!

*_Jory started slashing the wall with his sword while Link kept throwing bombs at it while Midna was shooting her dark magic balls at it while Zelly shot her Sacred Arrows. How many times did I use "while"_?*

*_The armored Hell Beasts looked into the cage and…I guess laughed at Lisat's fear. Their way of laughing was like how they roared_.*

Lisat: ~Zelly, whats going on over there?~

Zelly: The friggen door wont open!

Lisat: ~Maybe I can bust it open from the inside!~

*_Lisat pulled 3 bombs from his pocket and blew the cage up. Lisat instantly jumped out through the smoke and stabbed a hell beast, then lifting it up and smashing it against the other 2 hell beasts. They all hit the ground, but suddenly got back up again. Then they shot fire from their mouths and nearly BBQ'd Lisat. Fortunatly, Lisat had a shield with him to block all three flames_.*

Lisat: This is getting damn annoying…!

*_Lisat threw the shield at the hell beasts. It hit one of them, and Lisat instantly stabbed it in the stomach and then sliced upwards, cutting it in half and killing it. The other 2 jumped at Lisat. Lisat held his sword out and got into a position, then spun rapidly with the sword, slicing both hell beasts and killing them both, blood on the floor and the hell beasts corpses on the ground.*_

Lisat: That spin attack came in handy. Now, to open the door.

*Lisat walked up to the wall.*

Lisat: ~Zelly, are you still attacking the wall?~

Zelly: yeah!

Lisat: ~Keep doing it, im going to use all the bombs I have to blow up the wall.~

Zelly: Alright!

Jory: Whats going on?

Midna: Yeah, whats the word?

Zelly: Lisat's gonna use all the bombs he has to blow up the wall.

Link: Oh jeez. How many bombs does he have?

Zelly: How many bombs do you have, Lisat?

Lisat: ~50.~

Zelly: 50.

Link: 50?!?!

Lisat: ~preparing to blow up the wall! Listen zelly, once I blow the wall up, you have only a few seconds to get in before the wall repairs itself! You have to be fast, understood?!~

Zelly: Yes! Everyone, when the wall comes down, get the fuck in there!

Jory: everyone get ready!!!

*Lisat placed all the bombs infront of the wall in 1 big pile. Lisat lit them all and jumped backwards.*

Lisat: 3…2…1…

*_KABOOM!!!!!! A huge chunk of the Nether Wall broke open_.*

Zelly: GO GO GO!

Jory: Move your asses people, we only have a few seconds!

*_Link, Midna, Jory, and Zelly jump into there just before the Nether wall closed. Everyone forceably turned into their respective animals except for Lisat. Lisat got on Jory's back while Midna got on Link's.*_

Midna: *_looks around_* Anyone seen Zelly?

*_From Afar like behind a rock or something_*

Zelly: I'm over here.

Lisat: What is she doing all the way over there?

*_A white dragon with green eyes and fairy-like wings steeped out from behind the rock. Yeah I warned everybody in chapter 20 that this would happen so bite me*_

Jory: Uh…heh, wow. You have a dragon.

Zelly: *_grins at him*_ What? Do I look sexy to you dragon boy?

*_Jory blushed at that_.*

Jory: N-no! I was just surprised, that's all!

Zelly: Suuuuure you were.

Lisat: Enough wasting time. Lets go find Lyanryu and defeat her.

Link: She was the most powerful Light Spirit. She almost killed Midna by accident once.

Midna: If it wasn't for Princess Zelda…

Jory: If we get across the Great Bridge Of Hylia, we can get to Lake Hylia faster.

*_Link ran while Jory and Zelly flew. They eventually got to the bridge and landed_.*

*_Jory sensed something immediately.*_

Jory: Oh no.

Lisat: What is it?!

Jory: GET DOWN!!

*_Jory shoved them over the edge as they all fell. A loud explosion was heard from atop the bridge_.*

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

*_They all landed in the water_.*

*_They all came up for air and got to ground.*_

Link: You could have told us to JUMP!

Jory: Hey, if it wasn't for me we'd all be cooked!

Zelly: Uh…guys…look where we landed.

*_They all looked. It was Lyanryu's enterance.* _*_Zelly's right hand started glowing in a blue light.*_

Zelly: Lyanryu is in the lake.

Midna: Great…

*_Lyanryu arose from the water. She looked deadly. Black all over with red glowing markings and lightning yellow eyes._*

Lyranyu: WHO DARES TO ENTER MY LAIR?!

Jory: Us. We challenge you to a fight. As a Corrupted light spirit, you must accept.

Lyanryu: I ACCEPT!!! WHAT ARE THE DEMANDS!?!?!?!

Jory: If I win, you lift the Nether off of this Province. Also…tell us about the Lunar Blade.

Everyone else (except for Zelly): ~Lunar Blade?~

Jory: To add onto that bet, if we lose, you can have Zelly.

Zelly: Over-cooked dragon boy say what?!

Lyanryu: VERY WELL, BUT 5 ON 1 IS UNEVEN. YOU MAY USE 2 MEMBERS OF YOUR PATHETIC TEAM TO FIGHT ME.

Lisat: Zelly can't fight this one.

Zelly: Just why the hell not?

Jory: Lynayru works for your brother now...and your the most imporant one out of all of us, so if they were to get their hands on you then Hyrule is dead.

Zelly: How many times must I say it?! My life is nothing in this battle. I'm no more imporant then anyone. I'll fight, even if it kills me.

_*Jory turned to her and glared at her*_

Jory: Your fucking reckless and hardheaded you know that?!

Zelly: Sue me for it.

Jory: Fine. Fight if you wish, but I'm going with you got it?

Zelly: We're ready.

Lynayru: VERY WELL. NOW WE FIGHT.

* * *

well that's the end of this chapter. Have a happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

I hate scripting. I suck at it so I'm reverting to my style. (Sorry Jory but it's better)

* * *

Chapter 31

_Lanayru Province: Lake Hylia, Nether-light_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

I stared up at the final Corrupted Light Spirit. I already agreed to the fact that I'd fight.

No matter what that over-grown lizard says I'm going to fight.

"**SO THE TWO DRAGONS WILL FIGHT ME ON ONE MORE CONDITION.**" Lynayru rummbled loudly.

_What more could she want from us?_ I thought to Lisat.

_Don't know but you might wanna pay attention Zelly._ he replied.

"**THE WHITE DRAGON MUST FIGHT IN HER HUMAN FORM.**" Lynayru bellowed.

"Right..of course I have too..son of a bitch." I said to myself.

"Hey just wait a-" Jory started to say.

"Alright. I'll do it." I said as I felt myself transforming.

Everyone watched me carefully but I didn't care.

I knew that I'd be better off in my human form since I wasn't as used to my other form.

"You sure?" Jory asked me.

I nodded my head and and drew my Lunar Bow.

"Are we just gonna stand here and talk or are we going to fight?" I said.

Jory sighed and motioned for me to get on his back. I saw the huge overgrown snake slither off to the middle of the lake.

I sighed and got on the bright red dragon, his scales were unnatrully bright in the dull colorless of the Neather-light.

"You'd better not drop me either." I growled.

I saw him smirk. "Aw shucks Zelly, what makes you say that?"

"Two words: Stupid flying lizard."

"That's three."

"Shut up and take off."

And so he did, following after the corrupted Lanayru.

Anyways I reached into my quiver and got an arrow only I didn't load in it into my bow.

This arrow was a bit differrent than my other arrows.

For one thing it was longer and sharper looking, not to mention old looking too with Unown carvings etched into it.

I shrugged and put it back into my quiver. It seemed to be something important.

I took out a normal one and knocked it.

Jory flew towards the middle of the lake where the overgrown snake was circling underwater.

"You can turn back and let Lisat and me handle this you know." Jory said suddenly.

I shook my head and smiled. "And let you two have all the fun? No way lizard-boy."

I heard him sigh and mutter something about a stubborn bitch.

Lynayru rose out of the water and lunged suddenly.

I had to grip onto the red dragon tightly as he dodged her attack.

_I got to find some sort of weak spot on her_, I thought as Lynayru snapped at Jory's tail.

I could shoot a Scared Arrow into her eyes and blind her like Eldin, but that was a dirty trick.

Lynayru snapped again, aiming for me. I had no time now.

I stood up and drew back on the string and released my Silver Sacred Arrow.

"_Are you crazy_?!" I heard both Lisat and and Jory say through both thought and speech.

"Yes. Yes I am." I said as my arrow soared and struck the snake's belly.

A loud yowl of pain told me that I had hit my mark.

The Arrow was sticking out of Lanayru's belly as she thrashed.

**"WHAT IS THIS?!"** she yelled.

"A Sacred Arrow, you dirty bitch!" I yelled at her.

_"Someone's a little cokey today...." _

_"Shut up and get Midna and Link to safety. It's way too dangerous here."_ I thought.

I felt Lisat break contact and looked up just in time to see Lanayru snap again.

"Hey Jory."

"What?"

"I need you to get as close as you can to Lanayru. We gotta end this quickly."

"Wow Zelly that's the best idea you had since we were six." Jory said.

I ingored him and dug my heel into his soft underbelly.

"Shut up and get your red ass moving dragon boy!"

We have long way to go.....

* * *

So in post in a while huh? Sorry my fualt. I'm keeping it short today. See you next time.....maybe........


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone! Like I promised I'm making a chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: Soul: *Is tied to a chair* Look guys I'm soo sorry I didn't update this one!

Midna: Yeah you better be! *Holding a Yoshi Plushie*

Soul: Hey! Where'd you get that Yoshi Plushie doll?

Midna: *hides it* Ummm...No where...DON'T STRAY OF TOPIC! Beside your Neri stories suck.

Link: Yeah who'd want to read about a half dragon?

Soul: Uhhhh, A lot of peoeple?

Midna: Those poeple are stupid!

Link: Now Write the damn chapter!

Soul: Fine...I don't own nothing...but the Hell Beasts, the Nether World, the Souls-

Link and Midna: WE GET IT!

Soul: *mutters* Pushy bastards...

XXXXXXXX

_Chapter 32_

_Lanayru Province, Lake Hylia_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

XXXXXXX

Jory and I continued to fly towards Lanayru as quickly as we could so we could finish this off and save Midna and Link.

He flew in closer and closer while I began to stand on his back, trying to keep steady as we got towards our enemy.

Jory looked up at me as Lanayru growled and started to fire strange bolts of light at me.

"Zelly, hurry up and get your bow ready, you won't be able to shoot Lanayru unless you do!"

I only pulled one special arrow out of my quiver, the one with the Unown runes.

I put both my hands around it and smiled as we flew closer and closer to Lanayru.

"Sorry Jory, but I'm not gonna shoot her."

"What? Then wh-" he started right as I jumped off his back. Yeah, I am crazy!

"Zelly you idiot!" I could hear Jory yelling, then he added in some curse words but I hardly cared. He couldn't get me now unless he wanted to get blasted himself.

I had to do my best to fall away from the shots though, but Lanayru had gotten sloppy since our last attack.

_'Zelly, what're you thinking?' _I heard Lisat think to me.

_'I'm sorry about scaring you Lisat, but I know what I'm doing! Just watch.' _I told him as I kept falling.

Then I started to feel my arrow change into a spear.

The runes on it started to glow silver like my aura.

Now I was ready to attack.

**"Foolish girl, I know you are going to aim for my head." **Lanayru shouted blasting that weird lightning at me.

I smirked, my bronze hair flying in the wind.

"No, I'm just gonna split you in two!" I shouted as I came in close.

Finally I shoved my spear into Lanayru's under belly as I avoided her head altogether. I could hear her scream in pain, after all I had hurt her underbelly once already.

The next thing I knew, the Nether began to dissipate. That was a pretty easy win.

When it was all finished there was a flash of sea-blue light and when we woke up we were in Lanayru's spring. Lanayru was pure and whole now, leaving me all warm and fuzzy inside.

XXXXXXX

_Lanayru Province, Lake Hylia,_

_Lanayru's Spring_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

_'Thank you girl, thanks to you and your allies I am freed. From here you still have a long journey, but a major blow has been stricken against Okotto. Never lose faith in your allies, or yourself.'_

"I won't Lanayru, but why did Otokko corrupt the Light Spirits in the first place?" I asked.

The Great Serpent paused, her bright bronze patterns glowing brightly in the semi-darkness.

_"We do not know why your brother corrupted us, Zelda. We do know he wanted us to take the Soul Force from you."_

That was a nice answer...really it was...

"Then...if all the Light Spirits are free what do we have to do now?" Midna asked, hovering beside Link.

_"You must seek the Lunar Blade." _Lanayru said.

"The Lunar Blade?" Link asked.

Lanayru nodded, the sphere of light glowing brightly.

_"The Lunar Blade is the equal to the Master Sword. It is the only sword that can harm and defeat Okotto."_

Hmmm That name sounded familier...like a half forgotten melody that played around over and over like the Wind Waker theme...

"So, it's very obivous that we need this sword...But where can we find it?" Link asked.

_"It is not found my brave ones...it is made. And you all the right pieces to make it."_

"We do?" Jordan asked, I totally forgot that the pushy monster was still here.

_"Yes. Zelda holds the required items to make this Sacred Blade. One of which she holds in her right hand."_

All eyes fell on the Silver Lunar Bow.

"And the other items?" Lisat asked.

_"The Souls and one special arrow called Heaven's Love. Zelda, it is the Arrow That Can Never Be Shot. And it is the one covered in what you call Unown Code. You have all the items, now you need to go to the place of Passage...Zelda...Return to the place were you were born, where the one of the Luminous Silver Soul watches over the whirling seas of time..." _Lanayru spoke derictly to me and me alone.

"The Place where I was born...where the One of the Luminous Silver Soul watches over the Whirling Seas of Time?" I asked, suddenly going cold inside.

There was a flash of liquid gold light as the Great Serpent disappeared.

_"You know what to do...Return..."_ her voice echoed before fading.

Everyone looked at me. I felt Lisat's mind touch mine trying to find that place...I shoved him hard with a mental jab.

"Zelly-" Midna started.

"Let's go." I said sharply cutting her off and walking briskly out of the Spring.

XXXXXXXX

_Neather Realm, Okotto's Palace of Shadow,_

_Third Person_

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile Okotto was in his lair, hearing news of the loss of Lanayru...Zelly was getting stronger...Too strong. And Okotto was running out of options.

"I never thought the day would come where I had to use this bloody book, but it looks like my options are running low." Okotto said to himself as he went to his private library and took a certain book.

It was pure black and emanated a raw unnatural form of Nether... Inside the pages were blank, but it was started to pulsate with a kind of life.

"It is almost time Illusor, for you to do your final duty." Okotto said as he took a jagged dagger and slit his wrist.

His impure dragonic blood began to pour down and splattered the pages.

A moment later there was a burst of strong Nether as the pages turned red and a black light covered the book until it took a small human shape.

When all was done a small boy of seemingly ten with paper white skin and a black cloak stood, the whites of his eyes the color of Netherlight, the irises the color of Okotto's blood.

His hair was a dull silver color, just brighter than gray.

When the child spoke it was with a cold, emotionless voice. One devoid of life, but filled with dark knowledge and malice.

**"It is a pleasure to live once more Master Okotto." **he said darkly after bowing, **"I take it you have needs for my services."**

"I do Illusor." Okotto said, making sure to keep his eyes on the living book. Illusor, also called the Phantom Memoir or Illusion Book, was made from Netherlight and bound to whoever spills blood upon his pages.

He was a calculating, dark being and one of Okotto's oldest servants.

As strong as he was he was also treacherous, and would look for any chance to kill his master, who he could not directly harm. Okotto did not trust him for all his power, but needed him for one of his skills.

"Something died within Lisat, my sister's Shadow side. I need you to resurrect it and give it new form."

**"I see. but are you certain you trust me with such a mission? Afterall the being would be directly under my command..."**

"Just as you are under mine. I do trust you to do this, while you're at it try to kill the hero, imp, and dragon who accompanies her."

Hearing the word "kill" made Illusor grin for a moment, looking like a child told he would be rewarded with candy.

**"I will perform to the best of my ability master. Rest easy."**

"I hope so. Now begone." Okotto said. With a subtle nod Illusor was gone in a flash of Netherlight. Okotto sat in his throne and tended his self inflicted wound. "For once, I hope Zelly succeeds in her mission."

XXXXXXXX

OMG! I FINALLY UPDATED!

Neri: Does this mean your not working on my stories anymore?

Soul:...UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Neri: oh you bitc-

END CHAPTER!


	33. Chapter 33

Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Soul: And we're back and we got a guest!

Minda:Oh no...

Link: Who is helping you this time?

Lisat: Ohoh! Is it Inuyahsa?

Inuyahsa: Don't pull me into this mutt.

Lisat: Hey!

Soul: Shut up! Now our guest is gonna come out here! Get out here Guest!

Ken: Soul doesn't own any canon Legend of Zelda characters, locations, or Inuyasha. Just a bad temper and the incredibly cute Neri.

Neri: Awww...

Midna: *holds up her fused shadow* GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXX

_Chapter 33_

_Lanayru Province, Lake Hylia_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

XXXXXXXX

I was little sad to see Jordan go, but he felt that I was old enough to fend for myself and he went to go find adventure elsewhere.

Link, Midna, and Lisat were behind me, muttering.

Which by the way was ticking me the f*ck off.

"Hey Zelly, we need to go on and get the Lunar blade. Lisat told me you know where we're supposed to go." Link said to me.

I turned on him. "Yes, I know where are suppose to go..." I said, crossing my arms and staring into the sky.

Midna looked me. "Will you tell us how to get there?'

I fingered my Tunic as a took my sweet time answering.

Lisat had a hard look on his face and his arms were crossed.

He was pissed because I had blocked him out of my mind.

He couldn't tell what I was thinking or planning, which really pissed him off.

You see it agiated him, to a maddening degree I might add.

But I'll also add this: I really didn't give a f*ck what pissed him off right now.

"No." came my answer after twenty minutes of staring.

"Fine, then I guess you'll just let the Netherlight spread." Link said, tersly.

"We eraticated the last of the Netherlight you dolt." I snapped at him

He seemed a bit pissed himself, what was his deal?

"Anyway I've got things to do today. You don't need me." he said, walking off toward the direction of the castle.

I sighed at Link pissed off demenor.

I began to play with my bronze colored hair as I got a bit nervous.

"I'll do something better then tell you where it is." I said tersely after a small silence, but Midna slapped me, hard.

"You better." she said, "We've put up with your crap for awhile now, but being a hero means there's no time for your pissed-off pity parties." she shouted. "And Link I get that you're mad, but you have to stay here too. What ever you needed to do I think it can wait a bit."

Link grumbled something under his breath and I only rubbed my stinging face, mind you it had a hand print on it.

I sighed. "I'm picky about this place alright? But We need to prepare anyways, so Link can go do what he needs to do."

"Fine by me. Midna, don't let Zelly get herself killed. She's tough, but a bit cocky." Link said.

He turned to Lisat."And Lisat, remember what we talked about."

With that Link got on Epona and rode of.

This was the first time in awhile he wasn't around.

Our little group just seems to get smaller and smaller.

I could still feel Lisat trying to get inside my head.

"What is it?" I asked him out loud.

I knew what he was going to say anyway.

"Would you just tell us Zelly? If you don't I will break down that little barrier you put around your mind, and I will get the infomation myself." he said, his voice lined with a bit of threat.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not afriad of you short stuff."

"You should take us to the grotto now. You know it's the right thing."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Midna asked. She sounded cranky. Crankier than usual. "I'm not in the mood to be out of the loop."

I ignored her.

"I told you that the trip is long plus I need to make Pokemon food." I said to Lisat.

He glared at me. "Why are being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so pushy?" I asked him, more like yelled.

Midna then grabbed me.

"Zelly. Not. In. The. Mood. Talk. Now!" she growled.

It must've been her time of the month and Lisat seemed to be feel about the same way.

I gulped and I knew my life was in very grave danger at the moment.

"The place where we are heading is called the Lunar Grotto. It's a sacred place where the Lunar Bow was said to be created. There are six guardians who live there with their master. They are to guard the place." I told her.

"Okay, so how do we get there?" Midna asked me.

She looked a bit calmer, but bored.

"Err..That's the hard part and the reason why I was gonna ditch you guys and go by myself..." I said when I got slapped by not only Midna, but Lisat too.

"Quit being an idiot Zelly, you haven't gotten this far all by yourself. Even Link has help during all his journeys, Pokemon Trainers rely on their Pokemon." Lisat said. "We ARE a team. Now tell us."

Now my face was stinging even more.

And now I was throughly annoyed.

So I did what any normal person would do.

I walked away from them both.

And to my surprise they left too.

Now I really was all alone.

I think had overdone it a bit but I need to get everyone away.

Of course I wasn't going let my brother spread sorrow across the land.

No I wouldn't stand for it.

I took out an arrow and a drew the crest of the Soul Force on the ground and around it I drew the names of the six elements in Unown Code.

The mark was in the shape of a star and each point represents an Element.

I then went into the middle of the crest and made the Shadow Point glow a bright purple.

There was a flash of violet light on the point and when it ended there was a black cat-dog like creature with red eyes and yellow golden rings on her body.

She yawned and streched and looked at me and smiled a smile I would never forget.

_"Hello Zelda, it's been awhile."_ the creature, an Umbreon said.

She looked at me a bit curiously. _"Are you hurt? Your cheek is red."_

I bowed to her. "Lunelle-Sama...It is an honor to see you again. And as for my cheek...Well..I fell."

The Umbreon laughed. "_The same Danger-prone child that all know and love. You really should quit lying though."_

With that she began walking in front of me, speaking as she did.

Somehow she always knew what was on my mind.

Besides, it is her job to direct those pure of heart to the Lunar Grotto. No hearts stained with bloodlust or evil were allowed in. Lunelle made sure of it since her birth.

_"I'll guide you to where we're going."_

I sighed. "Lunelle...? You know that there are others coming to the Lunar Grotto right?"

Lunelle looked back at me, her red eyes were piercing.

_"Of course. They are following us after all. Can you tell me what they are though?"_

I looked up. "Hylian, Twili and...Well I have no idea what the f*ck Lisat is...Umm my Familiar?" I said, shrugging on the last part.

Lunelle sat on her hunches. _"Watch your tongue child." _

I sighed and waited for the others to the returned.

Lunelle looked on at the calm and now peaceful lake.

She smiled as the rings on her body glowed a bright gold.

_"Ah...The Lake is always so peaceful. It's been nearly a decade since I've been outside the grove."_ she imformed me.

"It's been a while since I've been at the Grove...I wonder if everything is still the same?" I wondered.

That was when Midna and Lisat came up behind me. "Zelly?" Midna's voice said, making me whip around.

"Midna! Lisat! Where the hell did you guys came from?" I asked.

"We went to let you cool off and get to your senses, but what's that on the ground?" she asked, then she noticed Lunelle beside me.

Well the evdince was there and I really would have to tell.

"Well, That's the crest of the Soul Force. And I used to it call one of the Six Gaurdians I was telling you about. " I said.

Lisat looked at Lunelle.

"_Ah, so you must be the travelers who are travling with young Zelda here. We are expecting you." _Lunelle said in her mystical tone.

Midna looked at Lunelle. "That thing is giving off some powerful Shadow Magic..." she said, sounding cautious.

I rolled my eyes. "I should hope so, Lunelle is an Umbreon after all."

"A what?" Midna said.

"_I am an Umbreon. I'm one of the last few to inhabit Hyrule. "_

"So..Your one of these...Pokemon creatures that Faron told us about in the woods?" Midna said, smacking me.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" I screeched.

Lunelle nodded. _"Yes, I am one of the Six Gaurdians of the Lunar Grove. It's is my job to guide the chosen travelers to one of the most scared of places. But I'm sure that there is supposed to be one more of you...Where is he?"_

"He went off to gather supplies. But Link is taking a rather long time..." Midna said, floating above my head, thinking.

Lunelle sighed. She walked to the ground and dug up a black and white ball.

She picked it up and handed it to me. _"This is yours, Zelda. You may not remember her due to Faron wiping your memories of her but she will serve you well in near future. I buried the ball here to keep it safe. We cannot go until all of the chosen ones are here. I will help you find your other champion. Then I will guide you to the Lunar Grove." _she said.

And suddenly I had a cold feeling about what had happened to Link.

Okay! So that's it for now...

Ken: Soul are you ever gonna make a story with Me and Neri in it?

Soul: ...

Ken: Why so silent?

Soul: UNTIL NEXT TIME PPL!

Ken: You little bit-

Soul: Bye!


	34. Chapter 34

Passage of Soul

Disclaimer: Midna: Urgh...That little bitch...

Link: I wonder what deep shit she's put me in?

Lisat: I wonder why the new Twilight Princess story hasn't been updated...

Soul: You're all jerks.

Neri: Soul do I have to do the discliamer?

Soul: *glares*

Neri: Fine, Soul does not own Pokemon OR Zelda, just a copy of Skyward Sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 34_

_Lanayru Province, Hyrule Field_

_Zelly's POV_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were walking along the path to Castle Town. Midna was floating behind me watching Lunelle's movements cautiously.

And I couldn't blame her either.

This was the first time she had ever come into contact with a living breathing Pokemon.

Then again it was mine too, or really for the first time in years.

I was looking at the black and white ball in my hand. It's top and bottom halfs were pitch black but glittered in the sun brightly.

The line that ran around the whole thing was bright pure white.

Lunelle had told me that the ball was mine but Faron had deleted my memories of the Pokemon the ball had once contained.

_"Have no worries child, you'll find that your memories of your friend will return as soon as you lay eyes on her."_ Lunelle smiled back at me, seemingly reading my mind.

I looked at her oddly, but soon we arrived at the West Gate of Castle Town.

Lunelle smiled and sat under the shade of a tree. _"Let us rest before we go into the town. I can see that Zelda is about to burst from curiosity. Is it as to what is contained in the Cosmic Ball that preoccupies you?"_

I didn't reply, but Midna crossed her arms in agitation. "We're wasting time." she pouted.

"_Becalm yourself Twilight Princess, you'll find that we have plenty of time to get to the Grove. I am the guide there after all." _Lunelle told her.

Lisat smirked as Midna looked as if she had been slapped; no one had ever told her to be quiet before, and I think it took her a minute to understand how to apply it to herself.

"Well go on Zelly, let's see what's in your long lost Pokeball!" Lisat urged me after he snickered.

I looked torn. Of course I wanted to see who was in here that Faron wanted me to forget, but then what about Link's welfare? Would he be alright?

My nagging bad feeling about him wasn't going away...but If Lunelle said it was okay I had to trust her...

I nodded as I made up my mind.

I clentched the ball tightly in my hand.

"Alright then! Let's see who you are! Come on Out!" I said as I hurled the ball into the wild blue yonder.

The ball spun high into the air and burst open with a loud pop.

A brilliant white light spilled out and started to reshape itself into a large dragon like pokemon, which was one of my favorites as well.

Sunddenly I felt a spark within me as something in my head turned on.

_"Flygooon!"_ cried a wonderously familer voice that sounded mystical and soothing.

The light faded as I saw a beautiful Flygon flying high above my head.

And that's when I saw she was discolored like Lisat's Charizard.

Normally Flygon are green and red.

However this one was pure snow white with blue compound like covering over her eyes.

Her tail was line with blue stripes and her wings were lined with blue as well, so were the fan like end of her tail.

Memories, like Lunelle said, sweet memories were rushing back to me like a river gushing with water.

She flew joyously around the skies performing twists and flips before landing before me gently.

I felt my face rip into a joyous smile as her name rushed to me. "Artemis!" I shouted happily as she landed.

I ran to hug her and she embraced me as well, tears forming in both my eyes and hers.

"My old friend! I remember you now! How long have we been parted!" I cried.

She started to say her Pokemon name again and again, I couldn't understand exactly but I felt what she meant in my heart. She had missed me just as much as I missed her.

I noticed everyone else was watching us after we stopped hugging and blushed. Is it really such a big deal if I missed my old friend?

"So this is your old partner? She isn't very impressive for a dragon." Midna said huffily, obviously she was still in a foul mood.

I looked at Artemis and winked, a second later the imp's face was covered in sand.

"Blah, Wh-what th-?" Midna coughed, she had just experienced a grade A Sand-Attack. Lisat was still amused, but Lunelle still seemed serious.

_"Zelda, should you truly be antagonizing your allies? And you should know better as well Artemis."_ the jet black and golden ringed Pokemon huffed.

She was being a mood killer, but I knew why.

"You're just mad because of the accident a few years ago. Artemis and I are way more trained than back then."

The accident happened while I saw young just before I was sealed away for my sleep.

Me and Artemis were out taking a morning warm up. We were suposed to be testing a new Move that Artemis just learned, Sandstorm.

Well let's just say it it went off course...and damaged Lunelle's pride a bit.

Lunelle looked at me seriously still. _"While I understand that, I still would like to test you both. It has indeen been a while since you two have been together and I think a small training session is in order."_

I groaned inwardly. "Really? What about Link?

Midna had wiped the sand from her face and she looked very pissed.

_"I have heard much about your Hero, and I am sure he will be fine just a little longer. Though we are running out of time. I want try something basic. Lisat."_

Lisat jumped at the sound of his name. "Yes Lunelle?"

_"Do me a favor and call Razor Contour."_

Lisat raised a white eyebrow. "RC...I wish I knew where he is...Unless..."

He whisted loudly. A few moments passed...before a roar ripped through the air and that large gray Charizard came down.

"Razor!" Lisat cried as his Pokemon came closer, the big Fire-type staring at his partner happily.

I had always thought he was mean spirited, but I guess it was just because Lisat was possessed.

RC turned his head to look at me and I smiled at him. "It's okay...I understand and it wasn't your fault. I already have forgiven you." I told him as I pet his cheek.

He growled his apperaction and looked over at Artemis.

I could swear he had hearts in his eyes, which made me facepalm, and Artemis stuck out her tongue at him.

Apparently she wasn't interested. Lisat hadn't noticed any of this until now.

"Huh? Why're you so down RC?" Lisat asked his buddy as he looked down.

"He got dissed by Artemis, sorry."

"Oh...someone's playing hard to get."

A second later Lisat's face was full of Sand. I looked over at Artemis. Was it just me or was she blushing?

Lunelle shook her head.

She was about to open her mouth and tell us to stop when a dark blur flew over our heads and into the city.

Before anyone could question what it was, we heard an explosoion and screams coming from the town.

_"Oh no...Quickly children! We must attend to this!"_ Lunelle said standing up and rushing in.

I grabbed my Lunar Bow and followed the Umbreon, Artemis following me in the air.

I looked back. Lisat and Midna were still looking dazed.

"Let's go!" I snapped them out of it and they followed.

_Lanayru Province_

_Castle Town _

_Zelly's P.O.V_

When we entered the Castle Town it was a complete mess.

Poeple were running and screaming and buildings were either broken or smashed.

Some of them were even on fire or smoldering with black smoke trailing into the air.

Midna looked around. "Who could of done all of this damage in minutes?" she asked, looking shocked.

Lisat looked around and went to inspect serval broken and shattered buildings.

Lunelle was investigating the damage and a frown appeared on her face.

_"Whoever is responsible must still be here...This damage...it looks like a Pokemon's doing..." _She said looking serious.

I looked around and knelt down beside her.

"Yes I agree...This Pokemon had to be extremely powerful to-!" I pushed Lunelle out of the way as a dark Arrow struck the ground where she was previously standing.

"Artemis! Scout the area for us please?" I called to her. She nodded and flew off, RC Following behind her.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Are you alright Lunelle?"

She got up and nodded._ "I am well, thank you for saving me. I sense a dark energy lingering around that Arrow.."_

I nodded.

I could feel it as well. Midna looked around when a Blast of energy hit her in the back knocking her to the ground.

I had my bow ready and fired, when a laughed periced the air. **"Finally you show up! I have been waiting for you."** said a cold female voice.

Before I could question where it came from a black three-headed dragon like Pokemon decended down.

And on it's back was...me.

Soul: Well that was an awefully good chappie!

Neri: I guess so.

Soul: Well that's all for now.

Neri: Have a Merry Christmas!

Soul: Thanks for reading! Bye fore now!


	35. Chapter 35

The Legend of Zelda: Passage of Soul

Link: So here we are, more than...9 MONTHS LATER?!

Soul: Ehehehehe...Sorry.

Midna: What's your excuse?

Soul: Nothing, I just didn't want to think up anything. I don't own Pokemon or Zelda.

_Chapter 35_

_Zelly's P.O.V_

Okay, so I'm standing here in a destroyed Castle Town Square, facing a dark twisted version of myself, on a frickin black Hydregon.

The dark me petted to main head of the three-headed dragon. I had heard about these new Pokemon, but a part of me thought that they all sucked. Having one with three heads staring me down sort of reinforced the idea.

...Well that and before I saw how much damage this Hydregon's Hyper Beam caused. It had leveled the town and left many citizens injured. Obviously it was a tough customer, then again so were all pseudo-legendaries.

Still I wasn't afraid. I knew I could take the shadowy wannabe and the poor hydra-ripoff with both hands behind my back.

There was a whoosh behind me as my own dragon landed beside me. Artemis the Flygon. Without hesitation I jumped on her back.

"Artemis. Let's lead these guys out of here." I said. My trusty Flygon merely smiled and jetted off, with my foul copy after us.

**"So, you want to play? Then let's. My Hydregon here needs a little fun time...And I myself am thirsty for blood..."** The dark me said.

Lullene and Midna were left on the ground. _"Zelda! Be careful! That demon is very strong!"_

I nodded my head and looked at Lisat. "Go see if you can find any surrviors!"

He looked worried, but nodded back and flew off with RC, leaving me and the dark copy to duke it in Hyrule's lovely skies.

"Artemis...I know we haven't been together for a long while...but I think its time to see if our Bond is still strong!"

_"Fly!"_ she agreed, ready for battle as Hydregon roared. I had the Lunar Bow ready and I knocked an arrow and took aim for my clone.

"So, you gotta name?" I asked, breaking the serious mood. Lullene facepalmed, or paw palmed as my dark clone smiled.

**"Call me Corrurption, for I am the corrupt part that lies deep in your pure soul. The Hydregon is Deigon, your dragon's maker."**

_**"Grrrr..."** _the black beast snarled at Artemis.

"Well whoever you are, you should know you're kinda screwed." I said as I fired an arrow. It flew straight and true, but it...Missed!

"What?"

**"Surprised? I'm not. Your aim sucks. Unlike Deigon's."** Corruption said, before snapping.

Her Hydreigon then used Dragon Pulse three times. Thanks to Artemis's swiftness we were able to dodge.

I tried firing Lunar bow again, and watched the arrow I loosed carefully.

It went straight for Corruption's head, however, it seemed she moved just enough to avoid pain.

"What's your deal?" I asked, looking confused as Corruption laughed.

**"Wouldn't you like to know? Its a shame I can't kill you..."** Corruption said in a simpering tone that made me reel. **"I only have orders to capture you. Beat you, if I must...But not kill you."**

"Bitch please." I said as Artemis took that as a cue to use Sandstorm. Everything became wrapped in a great swath of sand whirling around and obscuring our vision.

Below I heard Midna asked, "What is this?!"

"It's a move." I said back to her, smirking. I couldn't see, but at least Artemis could. She'd fly us away from town.

That way we'd keep from other's being hurt. We flew off fast, with Corruption and Dreigon in pursuit. Midna and Lullene both waited behind.

As we flew on though we found out that Corruption and Deigon were in close.

Thanks to Artemis's grace though we weren't in danger. Still there would be an issue unless we could find an opening. Smirking Arrogantly, Corruption laughed.

**"No use girl. I'm at least as powerful and skilled as you. Even if you can match me, you can't beat me. The main difference though, is that I never tire and and I don't have weakling friends to hold me back!"**

"Just an over sized ego!" shouted someone, a second later there was a loud explosion as a Bomb-Arrow hit Deigon's underbelly. The great dragon roared and began to falter, and for a second Corruption's arrogant gaze fell.

I looked down as well and to my surprise I saw...

"Link?!" I called, looking both shocked and happily surprised.

He was riding Epona, who kept up with Artemis and Deigon well.

"Hey there, Zelly." he smirked in his usaul goofy way. Meanwhile Corruption looked livied

**"Boy...You will pay for hurting my tool...Deigon!"**

_**"GRAAAAAW!"** _The black dragon snarled in power as the sky darkened. I gasped.

"LINK! MOVE!" I shouted as comets were summoned down from the heavens.

It was Draco Meteor, but something was strangly off about it.

At first Link looked surprised, but thanks to his teamwork with Epona they managed to evade them.

I smiled, now Deigon was weakened.

"Alright Artemis, use DragonBreath!" I shouted. Artemis, obeying jetted towards Deigon at incredible speed and breathed forth flames of icy blue.

They utterly weakened the massive dark dragon, and paralyzed him.

That bitch Corruption was about to go down in more ways than one!

"Yes! It's weakened!" I cheered.

Corruption was utterly furious now, her bone white hair moving wildly as a bloody Aura surrounded her.

Deigon crashed to the ground as Corruption dismounted the injured three headed dragon. Her head was bowed and I couldn't see her face.

Artemis landed softly as I slid off her back as Link trotted up on Epona.

**"You...little _BITCH!_ I will not just beat you...I will torture you within an inch of your life! I will make you deaf from the agony of your own screams!"** Corruption screamed as she raised her head to reveal a truely terrifying sight.

Her eyes, which were pitch black before now burning with a fiery maddness.

Her bow turned into a sword and she rushed me.

A wall of black flames surrounded us so I could get no help from outsiders.

As I swiftly dodged a violent slash, I knew this battle would be my most difficult so far.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Guy: and so that brings this little chapter to a close! Next time we'll get a real treat!

Soul: Yup. Sorry about the whole, "Not wanting to post thing" but I swear I'll be more dilienget!

Guy: you mean Diligent. *kiss* Thanks to you loyal ans who still read! And don't worry, there's more action to come! I'm just glad Link got to help Zelly!

Soul: I'm glad too, and I hope you notice this is a crossover story now! Anywho! Review!

Guy: Yeah!

Soul: See you next time


End file.
